He Makes 'Em Good Girls Go Bad
by spideey-man.xx
Summary: Shenae knows her life is pretty average for a teenage girl, that is, until she meets Embry Call. Embry is the werewolf who hasn't imprinted yet, and he thinks Shenae is the one. Got the title from a song xD
1. Preface

He Makes 'Em Good Girls Go Bad

A Twilight FanFic

PREFACE

Chloe quickly pressed the button on her shiny silver camera and snapped the photo of us two, sticking out our tongues and being losers. We were sitting on a rock with Kennedy and Audrey outside our favorite restaurant in La Push, taking pictures of ourselves that we would soon post on the computer. We were sixteen, and loving life.

Of course, every sixteen year old girl dreams of having the perfect boyfriend, a car, her whole life planned ahead of her.

But, that was the day I met Embry Call.

We casually skipped into the restaurant, hyper and energetic. Ready to have a good time, really. Become total retards in front of people we never even knew. What teenage girls do, right?

His enchanting smile illuminated the crowded booth where we were at, his long, fluid walk and his beautiful red-brown skin mesmerizing me. That wasn't all that had me hooked as soon as he politely asked, "Hi. I'm Embry; I'll be your waiter. What can I get for you ladies, today?" His warm brown eyes, those were simply heart-melting.

I cocked my head as I glanced at the menu for one second, keeping an eye on him, just in case he disappeared as quickly as he had come. I replied, "I'll have a Diet Coke, please," I gazed at him for one second, and he smiled again, flashing his pearly white teeth.

Did I just hear my heart skip a beat?

Am I breaking out into a sweat?

Was I hyperventilating? Of course I was. This gorgeous boy is making eye contact with me, and I'm _losing_ it. Chances of me ever seeing him again were pretty slim to none. _Snap out of it, Shenae._

Everybody else gave him their orders, and he gladly took them. He grinned at me again, and winked. I giggled to myself quietly, and looked down, embarrassed that he caught me gazing at him.

"Ooh, wasn't he cute?" Kennedy gushed.

"Ya think? He's _gorgeous_!" Chloe squealed.

I just stared at the place where he _was_, and thought about other things. Somebody nudged me.

"What do you think, Shay? He seems to have a thing for you," Chloe said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"He was totally smiling at you the whole time!"

"I-I didn't … notice."

"Bull crap, you soooo like him!"

"Shut up, he's coming back!" I hissed at Chloe.

Sure enough, the pretty boy was strolling back towards, drinks in hand. He balanced them with such ease; he did not need a tray.

"Here you go," he murmured as he set each drink down. He looked at me again, his eyes searching.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem."

We both looked down at the wooden floor.

"Are you ready to order?" Embry asked us.

I was thinking about saying, _'As long as you're around, I don't need to order anything,' _but I decided against it. Look, I'm falling for some guy I didn't even know! I don't even know his last name!

"Yep."


	2. Chapter 1

He Makes 'Em Good Girls Go Bad

A Twilight FanFic

Number

While we were awaiting him to come back with our bill, Kennedy kicked me underneath the table.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Are you gonna ask him out or what?"

"Excuse me? I'm not asking anybody out … let alone a guy I haven't even been properly introduced to yet …" I stammered, annoyance poorly concealed in my tone.

"Suit yourself …" Kennedy surrendered.

I didn't want to know what she was up to, this time.

I absentmindedly played with the paper packaging of one of the straws we got, bunching it up and then unraveling it over and over again. My friends were constantly bugging me about him; their curious expressions, nagging questions, gushing about how cute he was. There was zero chance that 'Embry' returned the same crush I suddenly had for him. God, I'm pathetic.

I stretched my arms out in front of me, slouching on the booth. I was so relaxed, if I could just close my eyes …

Embry was walking towards our booth, once again, and when I heard his quiet footsteps, I immediately straightened up and drew my arms back under the table. He stopped, and stole a sly glance in my general direction. I smiled, and laughed. Embry winked at me again.

"There," he said as he put down the bill.

Kennedy spoke up. "Um, hi, Embry, right? Well, here's my friend Shenae Durant, just so you know. Shenae, Embry."

I mouthed _I hate you _to Kennedy, and then smiled back up at Embry.

"Uh, didn't see that coming ... Hi, Shenae."

"Hi, Embry."

He walked away quickly, shaking his head and a puzzled expression on his face.

I kicked Kenny back underneath the table. "Kennedy!"

"I did say suite yourself, didn't I? You had it coming, Shay ..."

"Ugh!"

"You'll thank me later," she said. She sounded so sure of herself.

"Mhm."

Everybody chipped in a little to pay for the bill, and as soon as we were done, Embry magically appeared.

"Thank-you. Oh, and this is for you," Embry slid me a piece of paper on the tabletop, and I quickly snatched it before I hoped any of my friends noticed. I flipped it open, and realized that it was most likely a scrap receipt. He had written in a rough scrawl _Embry_ and his number.

I didn't say anything, and then held the sheet in between my fingers.

"See you later, then," was all he said. "You ladies have a great day."

"You, too," I muttered.

Kennedy had to be home by ten, so she decided she'd rather not be grounded for being late, and ought to get home fast and leave early. So, Chloe, Audrey and I all said our goodbyes, gave our million hugs, and waved until Kennedy left the parking lot.

"Hm, I thought she'd never leave." I couldn't believe it; _his_ voice. I turned around, shocked.

"We'll be in the car," Audrey whispered to me. Her and Chloe said "bye" to Embry, and half-walked, half-ran Chlo's red Sunfire GT.

"Never did I," I grumbled in disbelief.

"I didn't have the chance to properly introduce myself. I'm Embry Call," Embry said, formally.

"Nice to meet you, _properly_, Embry."

"Hm, yes. I didn't figure your name would be as pretty as your face, but we're wrong all the time, right?"

"I don't think my name is 'pretty'."

"Shenae is a _beautiful _name. Not nearly as beautiful as you are, though." Embry laughed.

"Awe, you're sweet."

"Well, we'll have to find out on our first date, then." He laughed again.

"Oh, really?" I pestered sarcastically.

"It's kinda obvious that it's going to happen, don't ya think?"

"We'll see about that, should I call you later tonight," I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Ooh, we'll find out. Will Shenae call Embry?" Embry mocked a detective-y voice, waggling his fingers at me.

"Will he get the girl? We shall see." I faked a deeper voice, and Embry chuckled at me.

"A girl with a sense of humor, my, my."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll talk to you later, then," I said.

"Yup. Bye, Shenae."

"Tootles, Embry!"

I sighed, and walked oh so slowly to the red Sunfire. Chloe was impatiently tapping her foot against the floor, an annoyed look etched onto her face, and Audrey was in the back, ready to attack me with questions.

"What's wrong with you?" I wondered as I sat down and buckled my seat belt.

"I've been in here, waiting for you! Why else would I not be losing my temper?"

"Sorry. Aren't you going to ask me what _happened_?"

"_What did he say_?" Audrey suddenly spoke ahead of Chloe. Chloe just sighed.

"He gave me his number in the restaurant, and … it was magic, Audrey! I have a good feeling about him, even though nothing has even begun, yet …" I took a deep breath as all the words came out in a jumbled rush.

"Whoa, chillax, Shay. You barely know him!" Chlo cautioned me.

"I know, I know, he's like … perfect. He's gorgeous, he has a sense of humor, and he's sweet, as far as I know," I rested my head against the head rest, and day dreamed, sighing whenever his beautiful face appeared in my mind again timelessly.

Embry Call.

Shenae Call. Okay, I'm getting _way_ ahead of myself.

I continued to dream of things that would never happen, and soon enough Chloe had pulled up into my driveway, and was anxiously waiting for me to get out. She was probably still a little annoyed with what happened earlier. I mean, I couldn't help it. It was like time stopped the instant we started talking.

"See you, later, Chloe," I hugged her and opened the door. I slammed it shut and started walking up the path to my house. The lights were on, probably my Dad messing around on the computer. I reached for the door handle, and realized it was unlocked; I tiptoed in quietly, trying to not disturb anybody. I didn't know what Ella was doing, and I didn't really care. I was on Cloud Nine, nothing was worthy of disrupting my reverie. I floated up the stairs; my vision was in a dream-like quality. I ran to my room, shut the door, and flopped down on my bed. I closed my eyes, like what I would have wanted to do at the restaurant, and let my mind go blank.

I woke up some time later, and when I read the alarm clock, it informed me that it was 10:14 PM. What the heck? Had I really slept _that _long? Embry was supposed to get off at eight, would he still be awake? Well, there was only one way to find out.

I dug into my front pocket of my favorite jeans, and pulled out the sheet of paper Embry had given me. _Embry_ was a little smudged, but the numbers were still legible. I whipped out my cell phone, and dialed in the numbers faster than I could've imagined. Then I broke out into a sweat, and butterflies erupted dangerously in my stomach. Uh-oh.

Somebody picked up on the second ring. My heart fluttered, and my breathing caught.

"Hello?" Embry answered. _His _voice.

"Oh, hi, Embry!"

"Shenae?"

"Who else, smarty?"

"Ha-ha, why are you calling so late …? I got off like two hours ago."

"I kinda fell asleep, while day-dreaming …"

"I was thinking you were debating whether or not you really wanted to talk to me, but that works, too." He chuckled on the other end of the line. I smiled.

"No, I'm not that shallow to duck out last minute. How are you, on this fine evening?" I asked casually.

"I am great; how about you?"

"Hm, I'm fine. Too many things on _my_ mind."

"Would I be one of them?"

"You're the only thing_ on_ my mind, right now," I mumbled honestly.

"I feel loved. Then, why'd you say _many_ things?"

"I'm trying to decide if … if I like you. I don't know you well enough to know the answer to that question, though."

"But, so far?"

"It's a yes."

"You're pretty face and green eyes were all that occupied my mind while I was at work, to be honest."

"Awe."

"Are you're parents up?"

"I don't know … I'll check."

I opened my door a crack and slipped through, and leaned over the railing. All the lights were off, so everybody, I assumed, was sleeping.

"It's all clear."

I flicked off my bedroom lights, and headed downstairs, phone in hand and held up to my ear.

"So, do you want to go out Saturday night?" Embry broke the silence.

"Of course!" I gushed, but I didn't want to sound too eager, so I toned it down a bit. "Um, what do you want to do?"

"We can just hang out, if you want."

"Sounds fine to me."

"It's a date, then. I'd like to know more about you, first."

"Isn't that the whole purpose of the 'first date'?"

"Whatever. Do you have any siblings?"

"No. I'm an only child, but my cousin, Ella, was orphaned super young, so we took her in a couple years ago. She's like my sister, I guess. I live with my Mom and Dad. What about you?"

"I just live with my Mom. I don't have a Dad."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You get used to it," he said this like he wasn't used to it.

I stayed silent. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. I began flicking through the channels aimlessly in the living room, never settling on one channel for more than thirty seconds.

I decided to break the silence. "What's your favorite color?"

"I could never decide."

"Hah, me either. I want to paint my room all the colors of the rainbow, hehe. Enough about me, let's hear about you, Mister Call."

"We haven't talked about you, at all. What's there to know about me?"

"Lots of things. You're past relationships, your childhood, your goals, miscellaneous details …"

"My life isn't that interesting."

"It would be, to me. Go ahead, spill."

"Fine. Um, I've never been in a relationship before … my childhood. Pretty vacant if you ask me …" Embry told me about what it was like not to have a Dad growing up, and I didn't like hearing about it anymore than he did telling the story. He told me that his mother was from the Makah reservation, and she came down to the Quileute rez when she was pregnant with him. Embry said he didn't have any goals set for right now, but he'd think about some sooner or later. He described his two best friends, Quil and Jacob, and mentioned that he could introduce me to them on Saturday.

Embry informed me about his life story until about twelve AM. After that, he begged me to tell him more about me. Like he'd said about himself, what could be so interesting or fascinating about me? I was like basically any other teenage party girl. I could be serious, but that's once in a blue moon. I'm an ordinary adolescent with brown hair, green eyes and fair skin. What's about me to like?

But, to Embry's discretion, I rambled on about Ella, Mom and Dad, my family, what my crazy, delirious friends were like, my school, where I'd like to travel some day, and about my past. This went on until about two AM.

"What was your childhood like?"

I bit my lip as I tried to rack through my faint and blurred memories.

"I can't remember my life up until my twelfth birthday. All I remember is when I was four, and a bright flash of light. Everything else is blank. I get nothing."

"Oh, then tell me about that," he sounded worried, shocked.

"Well, I remember I got my first horse."

"You like horses?"

"Yes. I've been riding since I was … I don't remember."

"Cool. And?"

"We bought some land out here a few years ago, and built a barn and fenced in some grass for pasture, so he could live here. His name's Tequila."

"That means you still own him?"

"Yup. He's only eight."

"That's cool. I'll come see him some day."

Embry's comment made me hopeful, that some day we would hopefully still be together. I beamed at the thought.

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm just watching TV, sitting on my couch."

"Interesting."

"Totally. What're you doing? It has to be better than what I'm doing."

"Not fully. I'm raiding my fridge."

"That's an excellent idea. Thank-you."

"I know, I'm a genius."

I yawned loudly.

"You're tired."

"No, I'm good. Keep talking, I'll just rest my head on this pillow …"

"Very funny, Shenae. I've kept you up long enough," Embry's voice rang with sincerity.

"No, I like talking to you …" my voice was starting to sound whiny.

"I'll call you tomorrow, 'kay? If that makes you feel better," Embry promised.

"It does. You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay, goodnight, Embry."

"You, too, Shenae."

_Click._

I gasped and leaned into the counter, holding onto the edge for support. _I can't believe it, this is really happening._

I'd wasted my last minutes on my phone. I only had six left now. Oh, well. I went to _New Contact_, and typed in Embry's number.

I flipped it shut, and then trudged back up the stairs. I hurried into my bedroom, and opened up my closet, searching for pajamas. I found my favorite Tinkerbell shorts, and another t-shirt, and went to the bathroom. I washed my face, and brushed my teeth. I tied my hair up into a ponytail, and stalked off to bed.

But, as I was walking back to my room, I heard somebody typing on a keyboard. It was coming from Ella's room, I wasn't completely sure though.

I walked to the door, and listened a bit harder. Yep, it was definitely coming from Ella's room; she was doing something on the computer, obviously. The only time she ever typed this fast was when she was in an instant message conversation.

I warily opened the door a bit wider, and breathed, "Ella?"

"Yeah, Shay?"

"Just wondering what you were doing. What are you doing?"

"Um, I'm doing some homework." She quickly snapped the laptop shut.

"Were you really, Ella?"

She gulped.

"Let me check over that homework for you, cuz."

I trekked over to her bed faster than she could react, and snapped open the laptop. The screen was black, but as soon as I tapped the mouse pad, exactly what I had suspected, an instant message conversation. With two people. Her best friend and a boy?

"Ella, who's this?" I pointed to the screen, trying to sound nonchalant, and not too suspicious. I cared about what Ella was getting into; she was only two years younger than me. Like what I had said to Embry, she was my little sis in a way.

"Brad, the boy in my class."

"And what's he doing on MSN at two thirty in the morning."

"Talking to me, what do ya think?" Ella got defensive.

"Whoa, just wondering."

I read over the conversation.

_Brad 3 Emma: I really like you, Ella._

_Ella: I like you, too, Brad. _

_Brad: Do you want to hook-up tomorrow?_

I gasped at what the rest of the conversation said.

"Oh-my-gawd, Ella! He has a girlfriend! Do you even know what hook-up means?!" I demanded, instantly furious.

"Yes and yes. It means _make-out_," Ella drawled, just to piss me off.

"Which you so aren't going to do. I know boys like that, Ella. They just use you and then break your heart."

"Brad's not like that!" Ella hissed at me.

"Chances are, he is! He's dating Emma, you're best friend! Does she know your talking to him?"

"No."

"Exactly! Don't drag yourself into this, Ella."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Sure, just wait until Brad hurts you both. Drama, I tell you."

"I know what I'm getting myself in to, Shay. You don't have to worry so much."

"I have all the right to worry, cuz. You're like my little sister." I said.

"Right—," Ella rolled her eyes, "Get out of my room."

"Don't say I didn't warn ya," I whispered as I left the room.

"Oh ya, who's the boy you were talking to?"

"... Embry! He's perfect, Ella!" I started babbling.

"I only asked who he was, not what he is."

"Hey, how did you know I was talking to someone?"

"I heard you talking to somebody, and I listened to it."

"ELLA!" I yelled. Who cares if I wake Mom and Dad, it was one of our rules not to eavesdrop on telephone conversations.

"What? I was curious."

"What did you hear?"

"All I listened to was 'I don't remember anything from my twelfth birthday.' Then it got boring."

"You are in so much trouble, I tell you!"

She just grimaced and turned back to the laptop.

Then she started typing again, and read aloud, "I love you, too, Brad. Goodnight," and looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're too young to know if you love someone!"

"Who GIVES, SHENAE! I don't!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," I repeated.

"Don't count on it."

I just grumbled meaningless cuss words at how Ella would get her heartbroken, and I jumped onto the bed. As soon as I was underneath the covers, and my head was resting comfortably on the fluffy pillow, I fell asleep.

The star of my dreams was of course, Embry.

He was running around, and holding my hand. We looked to be about seven years old and running together along what appeared to be First Beach. Embry was still holding my hand as he led me into the thicket of trees, and halted when they were dense enough. He leaned in and so did I, standing about a foot apart, and we leaned in until our lips met. Then running across the road, and that blinding flash of white light, and then nothing.

I shot up, breathing hard, gasping for air.

Stupid nightmare.


	3. Chapter 2

He Makes 'Em Good Girls Go Bad

A Twilight FanFic

2. Ella + Brad = Furious Cousin

I was still trying to catch my breath and convince myself that my nightmare was only a figment of my imagination, and I had not just disappeared into a white flash of light.

Still a little shaken, I threw my covers off, and checked my alarm clock. 6:32 AM. Might as well get up, I figured.

I pulled on the nearest pair of jeans that I found, and found a shirt and sweater. I looked out my window, and it was frosted over and blue. Good thing I found a sweatshirt, it looked pretty cold out.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I combed my hair, and tied it up into the same ponytail. I bounded down the stairs and zipped up my hoodie, and put on my barn shoes.

My assumptions were right, it was cold. I knew that I wouldn't need my sweater for long, since I would warm up fast once I was in the saddle.

I found Tequila in the very corner of his pasture, and brought him into the barn we built for him. Once he was inside his stall, I went to grab a grooming box and start brushing him. I slipped into his stall, and picked up a stiff brush, and moved along his coat. Tequila really enjoyed this, as it acted as a muscle stimulant, and relaxed him big time.

Today, I wouldn't ride. I'd just brush off Tequila, give him his breakfast, and toss him back outside. Easy, and simple.

I went into the feed room, and grabbed a plastic tub and filled it up with Tequila's feed and other necessities. I poured it into the little feeder in the corner of his stall, and went to fetch some hay for him, and he was good to go.

Tequila was a dark bay (burgundy color almost, with a black mane and tail) with white markings on his legs and face. He's eight and I've had him since he was four. Tequila is my best friend, and I love him to death.

I brought Tequila back to his pasture, and unfastened his halter. He galloped away, bucking and jumping around like he always did. I smiled to myself.

I walked back to the house, and took off my riding stuff. I smelled like horse and sweat, and I needed a shower.

I took the stairs two at a time, and grabbed some decent clothes that I could wear today. Skinny jeans and a tank-top with another thin sweater. Perfect for the autumn season.

* * *

3:52 PM. I was lazing on the love seat in the basement, eating popcorn and watching some romantic comedy I found while flicking through the channels. Mom and Dad had both went to work, and Ella was the only one home with me. The main character was about to tell some girl that he loved her, and didn't care that some guy paid him to pretend to love her. And, I knew the ending to these sitcoms. The two fall in love, and they all live happily ever after, the end. I've seen too many of these love stories. Anyways, who pays a guy to pretend to love someone? I don't know, but whoever does is some low life in my opinion.

It was just getting to the part where she told him she still loved him, when my cell phone vibrated on the coffee table. I picked it up, and on the small screen on the front told me that it was Embry calling. I immediately took it, and breathed, "Hi, Embry," trying to make my voice calm and not have a hysterical edge to it.

"Hello, Shenae. Told you I was gonna call you." Embry said.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I am hanging out with Jacob and Quil, how about you?" I heard boisterous laughter and somebody shouted, "Hi, Shenae!"

"That was Jacob."

"Haha. I am watching some, stupid romantic-comedy thing."

"Oh, fun, fun. What's it about?"

"A guy pretending he loves some girl because another guy paid him to, and then he actually falls in love with the girl, and they live happily ever after."

"Sounds interesting and confusing."

"It kinda is."

"Cool."

"Yeseree."

"So, are you doing anything today?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well, I was wondering –," Embry's voice was suddenly cut off, and the phone echoed muffling noises and the shifting of hands.

"Hello, Shenae?"

"Um, yes?"

"Embry has to go, something urgent came up, and Embry can't hang out. Sorry."

"Oh. Okay."

"Yeaah, hey, do you, um –," and then Embry's voice came on again.

"Leave her alone, Jacob! Haha, sorry, Jacob's being a loser today."

"That's fine."

"Okay, um, bye."

"Tootles!"

_Click._

Oh well. I wonder what he's up to today.

I went back to watching the stupid soap opera I was watching, and it was at the part where they lived happily ever after. How retarded, I knew that it would happen.

I pulled myself up off the couch, and trudged up the stairs. When I reached the landing, I saw that Ella was about to open the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked her as I passed, popcorn bowl in hand.

"Nowhere."

"If you're going nowhere, then why do you have make-up on?"

"I felt like putting it on today."

"Right –," I disagreed as I set the buttery bowl in the sink and ran the water over it. "What are you up to, Ella?"

"Fine, I'm going to Brad's house, okay? Just to hang-out."

"Mhm. 'Just to hang-out'. Translation: hang-out equals make-out and hurt your best friend. What Brad really wants is to hook-up, Ella. Think about it."

"You don't know Brad like I do."

"Sure, I do. He's a hot-jerk."

"You've got the hot part right, the second part is completely wrong."

"He's a player, Ella."

She opened her mouth, but closed it before she could say anything.

"Told you. Where's your cell?"

"Why would I tell you?" Ella's eyes pleaded _don't. Please, don't._

"Where is it?"

"You're being worse than a Mom." Ella pouted and jutted out her bottom lip.

"Trust me; you'd be happy that Mom isn't involved. Now, give me your phone."

Ella looked at the floor and reached behind her, and handed me her cell phone.

"What are you going to tell Brad?"

"I just want to talk to him."

I pressed the right soft key, and her _Contacts_ page loaded up. I typed in 'B', and Brad 33 was the first contact that popped up. I pressed the OK button and the first thing I did was erase the hearts. Then I called Brad. The look that was on Ella's face was of worry and astonishment and embarrassment.

"I just wanna talk to him," I reassured her.

"Sure, you do." She replied glumly.

Brad picked up on the first ring.

"Hi, Ella!"

"Uh, this isn't Ella."

"Well, then who is it?" Brad asked seductively.

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

"No, isn't that the point of 'who is it?'"

"It's Ella's cousin. Much older cousin."

"By two years!" Ella hissed.

Brad heard that. "Ooh, so you're sixteen."

"Yes. My name's Shenae, and all I am asking is for you to leave Ella alone. I know boys like you, Brad, and all you want is a make-out partner and to break girls hearts. Thanks," I said sweetly.

"Well, hello, there, Shenae. I can leave Ella alone, but I don't know about you."

"Ugh, piss off, kid. Nobody's interested in _you_."

"I might be at your house lots lately."

"I don't think so. Just, do me one favor. I care about Ella's heart, and you aren't good for it, so stop toying with it, okay?"

"Make me."

"Ella?"

"What?"

"Ella says she doesn't like you anymore." I lied.

"What, I so do! Brad, she's lying!" Ella screamed. I am so happy Mom and Dad are at work.

"I knew that."

"Sorry, Brad, I'm not interested."

"You will be."

"You keep thinking that," I handed the phone to Ella.

"Go ahead, get you're heart broken and lose all faith in guys, I don't care. You didn't listen to me the first two times, why would you listen to me now?"

I told her as I stomped away. Frickin', Brad. No wonder Ella loves him. All he's doing is flirting and trying to get girls that way. Whatever, I tried. I'll keep trying until she understands.

* * *

Today posed nothing for me that was interesting. Nothing was planned, and it was a normal Sunday. This was no fun. Audrey was going back to Port Angeles today, and Chloe was busy doing something with her Mom. That sounded like it was the funnest thing ever, no offense Chlo.

Ella was leaning against the door frame, the door wide open. Her phone was held up to her ear, and from the sounds of it, Brad was still talking to her. I snuck down the hallway and listened from the corner. I don't think she heard me.

"I'll see you in a few minutes, then …"

Some buzzing, which meant that it was Brad's turn to speak.

"Well, I'm walking …"

I flattened myself against the wall, and when I heard Ella's footsteps coming to the hallway. I bolted and jumped on the couch, pretending I was there the whole time and flicked on the TV.

"Hey, Shay, would you mind … driving me somewhere?"

"To Brad's?" I sighed in anguish. "Fine, if that's what you really want."

"It is what I really want," Ella whined as I pushed past her.

"You're fourteen; you don't know what you _really_ want."

"You're sixteen; that doesn't make you the boss of me."

"I'm sixteen; I've dated enough guys to know what those types of boys want. At my age, it gets worse."

"I know what I want, Shenae. And, Brad is the guy who fills the criteria."

"A seductive, flirtatious, heartbreaker is part of your criteria? Since when?"

"Whatever."

"Ella, he was flirting with me! That's a perfect example of what he's doing to _you_."

"I hate it when you're like this."

I held my tongue for what I was about to say was going to be quite rude.

"Fine, give me directions and I'll take you there." I growled as I ripped my car keys off the shelf nearest the door.

"Yay! You're the best!" Ella embraced me eagerly, but I just as eagerly wiggled out of her open arms.

"Don't get used to it."

Ella just looked at the hardwood floor.

We entered the garage, and the familiar gas odor filled my lungs. Ella flew over to the passenger side of my silver Cobalt, and I kept my pace as I walked to the driver's side. I shook my head, and sat down. Ella already had her seatbelt on, and was bouncing up and down, excited.

I jabbed the key in ignition, and twisted it until it purred to life. I moved the gearshift, and opened the garage door. I backed out smoothly, and drove down the street.

"Where does this kid live?"

"_Brad_. Go down this street, and the turn left. And … keep going straight."

"He lives fairly close to us, then."

"Yes, he does."

I followed Ella's directions, and she told me what house his was. Somebody, who I assumed was Brad, peeked through the curtains in the front window, and came out to meet us. Ella got out eagerly and went to hug Brad, and he kissed her on the lips. My heart immediately jumpstart on its own, and I was furious. Ella + Brad = Furious Cousin.

I threw open my door, and slammed it so hard I thought it was going to fall off the hinges. Brad looked at me, unabashed, and Ella glared at me from Brad's arms, appalled and angry.

"Hello, Brad. Did you break up with Emma yet?"

"Uh, no. So, you must be Shenae."

"As a matter of fact, I am. And, you'll stay away from her." He knew I meant Ella.

"You're pretty." Ella's face fell a little.

"Hm, thanks," I smiled. "Ella, you two, play safe, 'kay?"

Ella threw me a look with new interest.

"I'll let this one slide," I mouthed to her.

She grinned at me. "Thanks, Shay."

"See you, Brad. Bye, Ella."

Brad held her, and when Ella stopped waving bye to me, Brad kissed her again. I held my breath until I was out of his court until I started swearing again.

"God dammit, that boy is gonna be the death of me! His stupid f**king games!" My hands gripped the steering wheel tighter and tighter until my knuckles turned white.

I had calmed down enough when I rounded the corner onto my street. I swallowed numerous gulps of air until it was even enough that I convinced myself that I was good.

When I stopped my car in the garage, and walked out to the shut the large door on the keypad, a yellow sticky note caught my eye. I frantically poked the rubber numbers, and I had to re-do the code because I messed it up. Once I had it right, I sprinted to the front door to and tore the sticky note off the soft pink door.

_Dear Shenae,_

_Sorry about earlier. I really wanted to hang out with you today, but something came up. Would you mind if I came over later tonight? Call you later to explain. _

_Bye,_

_Embry. _

My heart thudded until I thought that it was going to thump right out of my chest. I fell back against the concrete wall, and my eyes flickered to the sky and back to the note. I forgot to breathe, and found myself gasping for air again. My stomach flurried with butterflies; the good ones.

I folded the paper into four neat and even squares, and tucked it safely in my back pocket. Nothing could ruin the happy mood I was in now, not even Brad and Ella.

I took my car keys and found the one that unlocked my house, and stumbled in. I shrugged off my sweater, and darted for the house phone, my fingers instinctively dialing Chloe's number. I didn't care if she was picking corn today, she had to hear this.

"Hello?" Chloe's wind chime voice answered.

"Chloe! Guess what!"

"What?"

"That's what the guess part is for. You'll never believe this!"

"Go on …"

"Embry asked me out last night, and he left me a note on the front door asking me if he could come over later tonight! Isn't that great?"

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I just found out it!"

"That's so awesome! Does he have friends?"

"Yes!"

"We should have a double date!"

"We so should," I was so excited now.

"Sweet! Talk to you later, then."  
"Okay, bye, Shenae!" Chloe squealed into the phone.

I hung up and placed the phone on the cradle. But I picked it back up, and thought of calling Ella, seeing how she was doing.

It rang three times. Four times. Five times. On the sixth ring, Ella finally answered it. I sighed in relief.

"… Hello?" Ella breathed, huffing and puffing.

"Hi, Ella. Uh, I'm sorry about, being the over-protective, big cousin/sister. Maybe Brad isn't so bad, after all …"

"Oh. Apology accepted."

"When do you want me to pick you up?"

"How about in an hour? At five."

"Okay. See you then, Ella."

"Bye, Shenae."

I heard Brad call from the background, "Hi, Shenae!"

"Hi, Brad," I groaned.

After Ella hung up, the next person I was going to try to call was Embry.

I used my cell phone for reference, and dialed his number on the house phone.

"Hello?"

Phew, it was Embry.

"Hi, Embry. It's Shenae."

"Oh, hey! What … what are you up to?"

"Nothing … my cousin is with some guy, who I don't have a good feeling about."

"Ella?"

"You remember me telling you about it?"

"Yup."

"Oh. Well, I dropped her off at his place, and he kissed her. I got a _little_ mad."

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm free for right now. Oh, and do you mind, well, do you're _parents_ mind if I showed up later, _later_ tonight?"

"By _later_, how _late_ do you mean?"

"Like ten or so."

"Well, if you snuck in and we hung out in the basement or something, they shouldn't know, then. Why so late?"

"It's the only time I can swing by."

"It's fine with me, by all means."

"Okay. So, you were saying?" Embry questioned.

"Brad is a player, and he's dating her best friend, Emma. And, when I called her cell, she didn't answer until the last ring, and she normally doesn't do that, and she was breathless when she answered, so I'm kinda worried they're doing something they aren't supposed to …" I finished in a panicky rush.

"Whoa, slow down! And?"

"I can't believe I'm telling you this … I mean, it's meaningless …" I rambled on.

"Do you still want to talk about it?" Embry wondered softly. I totally relaxed when he asked me.

"It's nice to get it off my chest … but yeah, when I got to his place, she immediately jumped out of the car and kissed him. But, when I called him and warned him to stay away from her, he started sweet-talking to me and tried to be all seductive. That is exactly what he's doing to Ella!"

Embry growled into the phone.

"Uh, are you okay?"

"I'll punch his lights out!" Embry roared.

"No, you won't!"

Embry toned his voice down a little.

"Sorry, but I feel, very … protective of you, already. I'm feeling very strong emotions towards you, Shenae."

"Oh ---," I choked. I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Even thought nothing has begun between us, I already dreamt about you last night, that's usually a sign that I really like a girl."

"I dreamt about you, too. Except it was really weird."

"Hm, do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't really understand it myself."

"Ha-ha."

I changed the subject to a lighter, easier topic.

"I'd like you to come over now," I said.

"I can't."

"Why not …?"

"I've got my hands tied right now."

"Meh. I want to talk to you in person," I admitted.

"The phone isn't good enough for you?"

"For now, at least. Give me two minutes and I'll be done with the phone."

"Okay. It's your time to beg."

"Please, Embry, come over, now. Please, _pretty_ please, with a cherry on top?" I begged, sweetly and sincerely. I crossed my fingers, hoping he'd say yes.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do, Shenae."

"Yay!"

I laughed to myself as Embry left for one second to ask somebody.

"Sam can give me the night off, for only one night, though."

"Tell Sam I say thanks."

"Will do. See you in a few."

"Wait; do you know where my house is?"

"You told me last night."

"Oh, right," I giggled.

"Bye, Shenae."

"Bye, Embry."

He hung up, and I set the phone back on its cradle. Someday, Embry was going to exacerbate the necessity for me to continue jumpstarting my heart every time I talked to him.

I rushed upstairs and put on some brown eye liner and mascara, and straightened out my hair to make myself more presentable. Embry showed up two minutes later. I slicked on some lip gloss, too.

I skipped to the door, buoyant with boundless energy.

"Hi, Embry!"

"Hello, there, Shenae. You're happy, tonight."

"It all started with that sticky note you left me on the door."

"I figured that might make you a little excitable. Ha-ha."

"You got that right. Can I have a hug?" I asked, playfully.

"Of course," Embry stretched his arms out and stepped forward.

I stepped into his embrace, and felt his long arms wind around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I stretched onto my tiptoes (literally) and pecked him on the cheek.

When I leaned back down, Embry was smiling, his white teeth standing out against his red-brown skin.

"Thanks, I needed that," Embry murmured.

"No problem. Just ask me if you want another one."

I looked back at him, and then he reached behind himself and closed the door. He was only wearing a t-shirt, and sweatpants. He kicked off his shoes, and followed me.

"I'll give you the grand tour."


	4. Chapter 3

He Makes 'Em Good Girls Go Bad

A Twilight FanFic

3. Almost

Embry matched his long, flowing stride to my slow, choppy walk while I showed him around the house.

"This is my surprisingly clean bedroom," I said and gestured to the spotless floor, and the cluttered wall of posters and pictures that included mostly of me and my friends. Embry walked around the room, and chastised himself with a heart-shaped locket.

"Who'd you get this from?" I found it weird that he'd assumed somebody had given it to me.

"My ex-boyfriend," I told him.

"What's his name?"

"Gabe." What was interesting about him? I mean we'd dated for a couple months, and broken up, like what happens with teenage relationships.

"Huh."

"Do you know him?" I wondered, puzzled.

"No."

"Oh. Let's go downstairs," I suggested. I couldn't miss catching the glimpse of my alarm clock, the bright, bloody red numbers jumping out at me. It was about time for me to pick up Ella from Brad's. I don't think she'd mind if I showed up earlier than she intended me to.

"Hey, do you mind if go pick up Ella? I'll only be a few minutes," I turned to Embry.

"No, I don't mind. Actually, do you mind if I tag along?" Embry's eyes suddenly turned hard, and edged with protectiveness.

"No, you can come." I mumbled, dazed. I swayed dangerously to the side.

Embry reached out and caught me before I had the chance to fall on my face. I stumbled a bit, but Embry kept me quite still in his arms.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You should be a bit more careful."

"That might help."

I stood up awkwardly, and Embry followed behind me, ready to act if I happened to fall again. I slipped on my shoes for the third time today, and opened the garage door, waiting for Embry. He flashed by my side in no time, and I ended up dazed again.

Shaking my head, I slowly stepped down the stairs, just in case if I went to fast I'd trip and fall. Luck was on my side, and I made it down without any accidents. I jogged over to the driver's side, but Embry still beat me to his door, with his fluid walk and everything. I silently envied him.

I dug my key into the ignition, for the second time today, and twisted it until the engine caught. The garage opener was on the roof above me, and I skillfully reached over my head and pressed it. The garage slid upward slower than I would've desired, but I remained as patient as possible. I finally got to take Ella home from Brad's. A dream-come true, literally.

It was a quiet drive, Embry nor I bringing up simple topics to chat about. I was focused on the road, just staring blankly at the yellow lines in the centre of it. No cars passed by us, so I had nothing to worry about.

Out of nowhere, a speeding navy car, going faster, higher than the speed limit was racing around the corner of the road. It skidded across the pavement, the screech of tires was so loud I could hear it crystal-clearly even inside the car. It was on the same lane we were plodding along on, the driver increasing his speed as the street straightened out. The police were chasing him, hot on his trail. It was hot pursuit, grand theft auto.

The dark blue turbo was coming at me quicker, and coming closer every second. I was paralyzed. He'd crash into me, and chances of me or Embry walking away from a crash like that would be zero. My muscles and my brain screamed at me to move, to do something. To move out of the way, but I couldn't. It was like waking up from a nightmare, you wanted to scream, but you're throat wouldn't allow it.

My Cobalt was still crawling along the road, against this one hundred thirty mph crazy driver. There was nothing I could possibly do; we were toast.

It was all in slow motion. Embry had undone his seatbelt (did he even put it on?) and my seatbelt, and shifted positions with me. He was now driving, and I was lying on my side, on the passenger side, where he _should_ be sitting. He accelerated forward, and my car lurched forward in protest. I closed my eyes, and covered my ears. I didn't want to hear the crippling sound of metal against metal, or Embry being thrown through the windshield. I didn't want to hear Embry die.

But I could still go with the sharp movements of the car. I got tossed to one side, and then flung into the hard plastic of the dashboard. Everything had stopped. I opened my eyes one by one, and removed my hands from my ears. Embry had parked the car on the side of the road, almost on the sidewalk. I glanced at Embry, and he was completely at ease. Me, on the other-hand, was wide-eyed and gasping for air.

"You okay?" Embry asked.

"We just about crashed!"

"But, we didn't."

"How did you do that? I mean, the car was about this far away from us …" the width between my fingers was about ten centimeters, even if I was exaggerating it a bit.

"Easy: I moved you out of the way, and took the wheel."

"I-I can't … believe …" I struggled for the right words.

The black jacket of a policeman crossed over to Embry's window, and he rolled it down.

"Nice driving skills, kid. Not a scratch. Now, did you happen to see which direction the low-life went?"

"Thanks, Chief Swan. Um," Embry turned around in his seat, and pointed behind us. "Over there, where he crashed."

"Oh, thanks. Well, see you later, Embry." Chief Swan waved, and ran back to where his cruiser was parked.

"You know him?"

"Sure. That's Bella's dad."

"Bella?"

"Isabella Swan? Well, now I guess its Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen."

"She's married?"

"Yeah. Jacob used to like, love her. He impr –," Embry caught himself. "He, uh, likes her daughter."

"Oh. I've never met her before."

"She's really nice. Bella was kinda a klutz, but I guess she grew out of it."

"Hm," I laughed. Embry laughed with me.

"So, do you want to drive still?"

"You might wanna stay behind the wheel, just in case something happens again. But wait."

"Huh?"

I threw open my door and got out in a rush, I wanted to see if Chief Swan was correct, that Embry hadn't gotten a scratch on my car. Honestly, I didn't care, because I wasn't dead, and that's all I was worried about. He was right, not a scratch, dent, nothing. I've got an angel on my hands right now. I got back in.

"Didn't believe what he said?" Embry teased.

"I don't really care if it has a dent; all I really care about is about being dead or alive." I smirked.

"Ha-ha, fine with me. Where does this kid live?"

I gave Embry the directions, and he found the house easily. He parallel-parked beside the house. He opened his door smoothly and ran to my side to open mine for me.

"How sweet," I stammered as I got out. We both went to shut the door, and his hand touched mine. It was _really_ warm. Actually, it was _hot_. I just stared at him, and he smiled in response.

"You're hand is … really … warm," I squeaked.

"Yeah, we Quileute boys run at higher temperatures than you do," Embry laughed it off.

I raised my eyebrow, but he seemed to think nothing of it.

"Okay, then. I'm gonna go get my cousin."

"I'll come with."

I sauntered over to Brad's front door, and as I turned around the corner, Embry wrapped around my waist. I wanted to ask him what he was doing, but I secretly liked it, so I just pretended to ignore it, and go with whatever he was doing.

Ella stepped outside with Brad right behind her, holding her hand. He smiled at me, but once he saw Embry at my side, his face turned grim and pale white. Embry looked _dangerous_ to Brad. Mission accomplished. Maybe he'll leave Ella alone now.

"Hi, Brad. Ready to go, Ella?"

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"Embry. Embry, Ella. Ella, Embry."

"Hello, Ella." He winked at her.

"Hi, Embry."

"Oh, and Embry, Brad. Brad, Embry."

The two boys just glared at each other.

"Come on, Ella," I gestured to Ella, and she ran down the cement stairs. She took my hand and I took her to my car. I couldn't help but notice that Brad had pink lip gloss all over his lips, which he didn't even bother wiping off.

"Um, one second, Shay?" Ella asked shyly, and turned to kiss Brad good-bye. More lip gloss came off on him, and he hugged her, winking at me over Ella's shoulder. Embry pretended not to see it, and turned away.

"He's only fourteen, Embry." I assured him.

"I know."

"Then?"

"I don't have a good feeling about him."

"I don't either."

"Okay, Ella, let's get going." I ordered urgently.

"'Kay, bye, Brad."

"Bye, Ella. I love you!" Brad shouted when he ran back into the house. I cussed at him some more, and growled, "He's such a player. They're doing this behind Emma's back!"

"Really? Poor, Emma."

"I know. It's so unfortunate."

Embry parted from me, and went to sit in his seat on the opposite side of me. Ella hopped in the back, all happy-go-lucky like she always was after she talked to Brad. She probably had billions of things and details to fill me in on.

I had to persuade myself to ask Ella how everything was between her and Brad, to my discretion. I hated hearing about it as much as she loved to describe it, so everything usually ended on an interesting note.

"Did you guys have … fun?" I gulped.

"Yes! Oh-my-gawd, Brad is an amazing kisser! –," I cut her off.

"I _DID NOT_ need to hear about you and Brad, kissing!" I shouted.

"Well, you asked me what happened …" Ella mumbled.

"Is that _all_ you two did? Was _kiss_?" I squeaked.

Ella remained silent, twiddling her thumbs.

"You're lucky I don't tell Mom –."

"Oh, please, _please_, don't tell Mom, _please_, Shay! Even you aren't that cold-hearted! She'd flip!"

"I won't."

_Sometimes Ella does not act her age at all. She acts like she's five, whenever she doesn't get her way or somebody doesn't do things her way, _I thought. My hands held onto the steering wheel tightly.

"Calm down, Shenae," Ella said bitterly. "And, if you're going to say, 'he isn't good for you', well, I don't care, because I like Brad, a lot. You're just going to have to deal with it," she warned me sternly and crossed her arms.

I pursed my lips, but kept my mouth shut. I tried my hardest not to think about what they could be doing, and let my mind wander.

I kept all my emotions bottled up inside until we got inside the house. Mom and Dad still weren't home yet.

"Do you wanna hang out, downstairs?" I wondered, trying to get a playful look in my eye. I guess it worked, because Embry smiled in response, his eyes sparkling.

"Sure."

I started down the stairs, and Embry followed along like an obedient puppy.


	5. Chapter 4

He Makes 'Em Good Girls Go Bad

A Twilight FanFic

4. Dazed

I started down the stairs, and Embry followed along like an obedient puppy.

"Do you like you're iced tea sweet? Well, really sweet?"

"Yeah, however sweet you're having it."

"Okay, just to let you know, I like my iced tea _really_ sweet."

"Just like you, I bet."

I giggled unexpectedly. Embry laughed.

He plopped down on the couch, and made himself comfortable (when I came back he was shirtless, and muttered, 'I hope you don't mind,') while I disappeared upstairs again to get some drinks. I told him to make himself comfortable by watching TV. Embry said he'll come upstairs with me, but I refused and made him stay. He wasn't very happy about that.

I returned a few minutes later with two cold glasses of iced tea, and set them down in front of us. Embry quickly grabbed his, and chugged his down in seconds. I just laughed at him; and he joined in, too.

"What?"

"You finished that in, like, two seconds!"

"Saving a person's life might make you thirsty, wouldn't you think?"

"I guess; you're crazy, Embry."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, for me, it isn't."

"That's good, for me," Embry smiled, and kissed _me_ on the cheek. It was very light, feather light, and I barely felt it.

I held my drink in my two hands, and stared blankly at the moving characters on the television screen. The water droplets were dripping down the sides of the round glass, and running over my hands. It was cold, and slightly uncomfortable, because the water made my hands slippery, and it felt weird.

Embry inched closer to me, every minute or so. I saw him move from the corner of my eye, and a small smile was spreading across my face in satisfaction. I sat on the end of the leather love seat, and took a dainty sip of my drink. Instead of focusing intently on Embry, I marveled at how the liquid rolled on my tongue, how sweet it tasted, and how my parched throat thanked me when the cold liquid went down it.

He was only a foot away from me now, and I couldn't think of anything else that could keep my mind on to distract myself. I felt the desperate urge to reach out and touch him, to entwine my hand with his and pull him closer to me. But I resisted this urge with a fierce intensity, and let Embry shimmy himself closer to me. My heart picked up the rhythm, and it beat heard it, and cocked his head at me.

He scooted over the last few centimeters that separated us, until we were shoulder-to-shoulder. Embry pressed his fingers lightly to my wrist, feeling my pulse.

"Are you thinking about something nerve-wracking? You're heart is going wild." Embry commented, then placed his hand over my heart, palm up.

"No, it's just the fact that you're here right now, with me, is making me … anxious." I said honestly, anxiously.

"Oh." Embry suddenly backed off.

"No, it's not that I … don't like it, I mean I do, just … you're … just." Embry placed his finger on my lips, shushing me.

"Just relax, Shenae," Embry said, looking down, and his long eyelashes cast shadows on his high cheekbones.

"I'll try to; it's hard, though …"

"Why is it so hard?" Embry's eyebrows pulled together.

_Why was it so hard? Because he's so perfect. _The reason I couldn't relax around Embry was because of his perfect …everything. He was the sweetest boy I had ever met, yet I still had lots to learn about him. Embry was simply irresistible and perfect and enchanting, how could a guy like him fall for somebody like me …?

I voiced my thoughts. "You're perfect, Embry. Today, we could've died because of me, but you saved our lives. You're handsome, you're sweet, everything about you is … mesmerizing I should say. How could you fall for a party girl like me? Who loves horses, has a ridiculous Tennessee accent, and loves to get into trouble?"

Embry's mouth hung open. "First of all, Shenae, you're perfect in _every_ way. You're beautiful, and I love your accent. I don't care if you live to party and get into trouble, that's all the excitement life gives us, right?"

"You don't know how long I've waited for a boy like you, Embry."

Embry gently clapped his hands to my face.

I bit my bottom lip nervously, maybe what I was hoping for was about to happen. I cast my gaze down, and then looked up through my eyelashes at his beautiful face. I felt his hands on my face, and laced my fingers through his, bringing his left hand down, tangling my fingers with his. Embry chuckled quietly, and held up our hands.

"Look at that."

"Hah, wow." My hand covered my mouth like I was gasping.

Embry was on his side, propped up on his elbow on my bed, and I was sitting crossed-legged beside him in my pajamas. He was tracing his finger along the blue comforter, and he asked countless questions. I'd already told Mom and Dad that Embry was staying over for a bit longer, and introduced him to them. Dad seemed to really like Embry, Mom, not so much.

"Does he go to school?" Lindsay (my Mom's 'real' name) asked me.

"Of course, he does!" I said, I was sure he did.

"What's his last name?"

"Call."

"Oh. He seems a little … old for you, don't you think?"

"He's … Embry, how old are you?" I yelled. Lindsay cocked her eyebrow at me. I shrugged.

"Seventeen," he shouted back, considerably quieter, but loud enough that I could hear him, in his husky voice.

"By one year," I corrected myself.

"Sure. You know what you're doing?"

"Yes, Mom. I have a really good feeling about Embry."

And then somehow we ended up in my bedroom, at eleven o'clock in the evening. The only light I had on was the pinkish glow that illuminated the room from my lamp. The shade part of the lamp-shade was a hot-pink, red color. It gave the room a hot, sexy atmosphere.

"So, where did you get your cute accent?" Embry wondered, now examining my hand and playing with my fingers.

"I moved here from Memphis, Tennessee."

"How long ago?"

"I've been here for four years."

"Oh –."

"We decided to move here when Ella's Mom passed away, and she was all by herself."

"Why didn't she just move in with you guys?"

"I don't know … my parents found some land out here, and we could keep Tequila instead of having to sell him. We boarded him back in Memphis."

"Well, I'm happy you moved, because I wouldn't have met you." Embry stated and sat up.

"I should probably go. Sam will be mad."

"Who's Sam?"

"Uh, he's like, my boss. I guess you could put it like that."

"When will I get to see you again?"

"I don't know … I'll call you, 'kay?"

"Okay …" I looked down sadly.

Embry slid off the bed, and grabbed my shoulder, and twisted me around. He took my hands, and then in one swift movement, had me in one arm, and was swiping all my trinkets and knickknacks on my dresser to one side. Embry swung me up onto the flat wooden top, and put his hands on my waist.

"What are you doing?" a laugh escaped through my lips.

"Kissing you goodnight. Isn't that what good boyfriends do?" Embry

"Sure."

I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned forward until I was only a few inches away from his face. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, though he was still taller than me, even if I was sitting on the dresser.

"Ready?" Embry asked.

"Yes." I said. My heart fluttered anxiously every second that he hesitated before his lips found mine.

We both jumped in, it was like I_ needed_ to kiss him. He parted his mouth slightly, and I followed him. We moved in synchronization, and he closed the space between our bodies easily. For claiming that he'd never done this before, Embry was pretty good at it. It was the perfect first kiss.

Embry stopped, so I did, too.

"I'll see you later then," the farewell gesture in his eyes made it seem like he wanted to tell me something, but he couldn't.

"I'll walk you to the door," I blurted as I put my palms on the wood top and pushed myself off my dresser. I stepped ahead of Embry, and grabbed his warm hand on the way. Embry grinned widely, and stifled a laugh. I forgot; everybody else was asleep.

At the front door, Embry dropped my hand, and leaned down to peck me on the cheek.

"Bye, Embry."

"Bye, Shenae." He whispered in my ear. "Sweet dreams."

I stood in the doorway like the imbecile I was, and waited until Embry disappeared completely in the distance. He was gone in minutes; he had escaped into the dark forest that encircled Forks.

I wondered what he was up to.


	6. Chapter 5

He Makes 'Em Good Girls Go Bad

A Twilight FanFic

5. Imprint

Embry Call

I galloped farther and farther into the forest, black cloth flapping wildly around my leg. The dark forest whooshed past me in a sudden flurry; I couldn't make out the trees anymore. Shenae's pretty face filled my mind, and the pack mind reacted to such thoughts.

_Embry, bro, don't think about stuff like that, _Seth complained. _But, she's pretty._

_Exactly why I can't get her out of my mind._

Even after Jacob had split up with the pack, and could no longer hear Sam's pack mind, I still had somewhat of connection with Seth, and I passed on messages to Jacob through him.

_You must've fallen hard for her, eh? _Seth asked.

_Yes._

_Well, have you imprinted yet?_

_No._

_Why not?_

_I wanted to make sure that she was the one. I think I'm going to imprint tonight, if I can. _

_What do you mean, 'if you can?'_

_I resisted against the instincts to imprint before I got to know her, and I guess it was well worth the wait. I kissed her._

_Nice save, man._

_Well, now I don't know if I can. The instincts might not come back._

Seth changed his mind. _WHY MAN?!_

_I just told you; I wanted to make sure she was the one._

_You make no sense, you know, Embry. _

_Love you, too, Seth, _I teased. _Oh, and can you tell Jacob to meet me on the outskirts of Forks? Where we used to patrol together?_

_Sure thing._

And then nothing.

In a few minutes, Jacob met me on the outskirts of Forks while I was doing my patrol around. He changed back into a human, and tapped his foot impatiently while he waited for me to change. I walked behind a large cedar tree, and changed, so I could put on my sweatpants. I stepped out again.

"Awe, Jacob, the least you could do is _bring_ pants along with you," I whined, and covered my eyes.

"It's too big of an annoyance, I hate having to tie clothes on my leg."

"Do us all a favor; don't make us go blind by not wearing clothes."

"You're the one who hasn't imprinted yet." Jacob smacked me upside the head.

"So, what do you want?"

"When are you going to imprint?"

"Soon. I hope."

"Stop with this 'I hope' shit, Embry. You know you can imprint whether or not you're instincts tell you to." Jacob shouted.

"Whatever. Soon."

"I'll be there."

"Yeah, because seeing two over sized werewolves just before it cuts to black is nothing out of the ordinary."

"Mhm," Jacob nodded his head.

Jacob phased back, and so did I. This time, instead, I turned around and started running back to where I came from. It was dark now, and the silhouette of the trees kept me well covered. The passing cars could not see me, but I could see them. That was one of the perks of being half-human, half-wolf, the zeroed in senses and the speed.

Her street was coming up quite quickly and I needed some place to phase. The tall trees could work. I bolted to behind her house and changed, into clothes and out of a werewolf. A horse was grazing, and perked up as soon as he heard me appear from the shadows. His head was held high, ears pricked. In the moonlight, he was the prettiest horse I had ever seen. What was his name … Tequila …?

Tequila pranced around and snorted at me. His eyes were wide, showing white.

"Easy, boy. I won't hurt you," I cooed.

Tequila obviously didn't think so. He let out a high-pitched neigh, it made me shudder. He stared at me again, and lowered his head as he watched me hop over the four-rail fence. Tequila spooked a little, but planted his feet on the ground. He went completely rigid as I approached him, but relaxed when I reached out for him to sniff my hand.

"Good boy, it's okay. I won't hurt you."

_Snort. _

I patted his neck, and ran my hand along his body, so that I could get around him. When he realized that he wasn't being pet anymore, Tequila padded along behind me.

"No, stay here, Tequila."

I continued walking away from him, when all of a sudden, that beautiful, familiar voice that I knew off by heart now interrupted me.

"I think he likes you." _Shenae._ The girl I had been waiting for.

I jerked my head up, and saw her, in her pajamas, her skin ivory in the moonlight. I began walking towards her, arms open. She ran up to me, and crashed into me with unbelievable force for a human.

"What are you doing here?" Shenae whispered.

"What are _you_ doing?"

"Hah, I asked you first," her musical voice taunted.

"I came to see you."

"To watch me sleep?"

"Sure. Now answer my question."

"I heard 'Quila whinny, so I came outside to see if he was okay. Good thing, 'cause you were out here," her voice was thick with sleep. I rested my cheek against her hair while Shenae leaned her head against my chest. "You're so warm."

"Yeah. I'll have you sweating in no time."

"It's cold out here, though. That's a good thing."

"I can't tell the difference."

"Really? All you're wearing is sweatpants …"

"I'm fine."

"So, what are you out here for?" Shenae mumbled against me.

"Come back here with me, just in case."

"Just in case, what?"

"You'll see."

I grabbed her hand, and led Shenae back to the shadows of the trees.

"Why don't we go to the back of the barn?" Shenae suggested with mint curiosity.

"Good idea."

Shenae kept her focus on my face, and her eyes followed my quick movements. I watched her from the corner of my eye as I leapt over the fence and she climbed through the wood boards. Tequila was right behind her, his eyes examining the scene before him. I waited for her to get through, and Tequila just trotted away with disgust.

"He's mad he doesn't get to come." Shenae laughed.

"He's a cool horse."

I jogged the last twenty feet we had to go until we were behind the big red stable. The instincts were kicking in now; it was pulsing in my veins. My forehead was getting hot; I think my body just increased another ten degrees. Jacob was right; I could imprint at any time.

I had that unmistakable feeling that I needed to be with her, just like when I first met Shenae Durant. Now it was time, which perhaps I would be with her forever.

Just as I was about to imprint, I heard the heavy footfalls of somebody. Some werewolf, I was positive.

Jacob jogged out of the darkness, shirtless and wearing his usual cut-off shorts. I growled in protest.

"Go away, Jacob."

"I told you I was coming."

"Go away." I repeated.

"Who's this?" Shenae wondered, even though it was quite obvious.

"Jacob Black. And, he is leaving."

"No, I'm not. I want to see my best friend imprint. My, my, Embry's mind doesn't do you justice."

"Jacob!"

"Um, hello?" Shenae asked.

"Hi, Shenae. I'm Jacob."

"Hello, there, Jacob. Embry, what's he talking about?"

Shenae glanced up at me anxiously. Uh-oh, Jacob's blown our cover, at least I think so.

I quickly turned to her and muttered, "Nothing," and pressed my hands against her shoulders and imprinted.


	7. Chapter 6

He Makes 'Em Good Girls Go Bad

A Twilight FanFic

6. (Sort of) Change of Events

Monday afternoon. Algebra was my absolutely detested, hated even (hate is a strong word) class. My teacher, Mr. Cook, who was the weirdest, most absentminded teacher you could get, always talked about gardens and carrots and radishes, the plants he planted in _his _garden. This got really annoying half the time, and the other half of the time it paid off because he'd waste half the class talking about gardens. Like, you'd think he'd have a wife that plants and gardens and all that, but no, he does it himself (no offense to male gardeners, out there.) He has no life outside school; I'm sure, which may be the reason why he doesn't have a wife. Oh, I'm good. One of the reasons why he's so kooky. No offense, Mr. Cook.

I remember one time, Brandon (my gay best friend, no joke) brought up carrots, and that's all he talked about for the whole hour. We got out a test once just by distracting him with radishes. It's pretty effective, considering if you hadn't studied the night before a big test.

Back to reality, I was doodling on my spiral notebook. Random flowers, dogs, horses and ponies, more dogs, hearts, wolves and … _Embry_ were scattered all over the cover. Wait a second … have …? How …? I was confuzzling myself.

I shrugged, and flipped to the back, the very back page and started writing Embry in bubble letters and drawing hearts to match. I dreamed of his face, and wondered when I could see him again. I raised my gaze to actually pay attention to what was going on. Just my luck, Mr. Cook was strolling down the isle towards me. "Miss Durant, is that something you want to share with us?"

"Uh, I'm good." I closed it abruptly.

"Then I'd better not see it again."

"You won't."

"Okay." He eyed me warily, and continued on with his question. I opened my textbook to the right page, and flipped my notebook to a fresh page. That was a close shave.

"Brandon, answer this question." He wrote on the chalkboard,_ 4b+ 2= 23c + a = 70_

_This is so easy. 4 x 7 + 2 = 23 x 3 + 1 = 70. Sheesh-bageesh, why is he teaching us things that we learned in grade seven?_

It took Brandon a minute to answer the question, but he got it right. I heaved a sigh loud enough to signify that this class was gay, but not loud enough for Mr. Cook to hear my complaints. Somebody tapped me on the shoulder.

Misty. I turned around, her eyes curious. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" I hissed back at her.

She leaned farther on her desk, trying to read my notebook, but the page she was looking for was at the back.

"Who's the lucky guy, Shay-Shay?" Misty was a good friend, but did I trust her with my personal life? I think not!

"Just a guy," I whispered reluctantly, and turned back around in my desk. To my relief, the lunch bell rang and saved me from explaining who Embry was. I eagerly sat up, and gathered up my books. But, just as I was heading towards the door, Mr. Cook called my name.

"Uh, Shenae, can I talk to you for a second?" Mr. Cook didn't even look up from the paperwork he had in a mess all over his desk. I groaned.

"I guess you can." I trudged over to his desk, shuffling my feet.

He waited a few moments, and then sat down in his wobbly chair. It swayed underneath his weight. I stifled a guffaw, I always laughed so hard at things like that.

"What was that about today?" He clasped his hands together, glaring at me through his out-of-style spectacles.

"Uh, I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night …" I admitted, which was half-true. Spending the night with _Embry_ …

"Hm. I'll let it go this time, Miss Durant. Get more sleep before you come to my class, though. Some teachers may let it go, but I won't. I'm leaving you with a warning. You're free to go."

"Okay …" I spun around on my heel, my eyes widening as I walked away as fast as I could. I almost ran out the door to my locker.

I made it to my locker, and tried the combination. I think my lock seriously hates me, because I can never get it open on the first try. Damn piece of metal. Second try, my locker flung open.

The wide hallways were pretty much cleared now; everyone was either outside or eating lunch. I glowered, searching the halls for any of my perhaps waiting friends, but absolutely nobody was here. Not even the creepy janitor.

I reached inside my locker, placing my books onto the top shelf. Embry popped out of nowhere. Literally. Out of thin air. I'm surprised he didn't jump out of my locker.

"Boo!"

I jumped a little, dropping my notebook (yes, the one I wrote all over) on the tile, then punching Embry in the arm. "Haha, you scared me."

"That was the incentive. I'll get that." He said as I bent down to retrieve my notebook before he did.

"No, it's fi—." Oh, dear.

Embry looked all over the cover, seeing the drawings of dogs, and wolves and, tracing his finger over all the doodles that clearly said _Embry _(heart.)

"Is this what you got in trouble for?"

"Um, yeah. Hey, how do you know I got in trouble?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I was sitting outside you're classroom for the whole period." He said this like it was no big deal.

"Huh …?"

"Anymore pages where my name isn't all over the place?" Embry asked casually.

"Yeah, in the back—." Dammit. Embry got you to do stuff like that. I clapped my hand over my mouth.

"Oh, thanks." Embry smiled sweetly. I was dazzled for a few moments.

He read aloud. "Embry, EMBRY in caps, embry with a lower case e. All with a heart at the end or surrounding it. Brilliant."

What? He didn't like it? I raised my eyebrow at him. "Yeah, just fantastic. What are you doing here, anyways, half-naked?" I closed my locker and took a step towards him. Was he really standing here, in front of me, shirtless, only wearing sweatpants and Vans reading my notebook that had his name scribbled all over the place and looking like a total God? I glanced at my skinny jeans and red Converse, feeling self-conscious.

"Don't you want me to be here?" Embry tilted his head at me.

"Uh, of course!" I perked up. I looked into his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Well, do you want to go for lunch? Just figured …"

"Yes, Embry." I said it like he'd just asked me to marry him. Sigh. I wish.

"Then, it's settled. They don't mind if you leave, right?"

"As long as I come back, or the teachers will think I'm skipping. I've done it before, the consequences aren't that fun." I said. Embry was holding my hand. My heart threatened to stop.

"You've skipped school before?"

"Yeah. It wasn't that fun."

"You mean you've only done it once?"

"Yeah. Why would I do it twice if it sucked?"

"Dunno. I've skipped over two weeks of school before."

"Really?" Now I was amazed.

"Yup."

"Wowza."

"You've never met somebody who's skipped over a week of school?" Embry wondered as he pushed open the door and led me outside into the crisp autumn breeze.

"I've never met anyone whose badass enough to do that. Except you."

"So, I'm badass now?"

"Apparently."

"Cool." Embry squeezed my hand. "You can blow off school for one afternoon, can't you?"

"Um, I guess. I'll be in big trouble."

"If it makes you happy, I'll sit with you in detention."

"That does make me happy. Just doodling you're name all over my work makes me happy." I blurted.

"Okay."

We walked together in silence to his car. I felt like I was being watched. Of course, everybody that I knew and some people I didn't were lined up at the fence outside the school, gawking at the sight. Embry and I walking hand and hand. Had they seen us come out already? Geez, it was like a friend-hand-hold. I'm sure me and Embry weren't even there yet. Wait a second …

"Who are they? It's like their at the circus and we are the performing animals …" Embry commented as he led me faster down the sidewalk.

"Some of them are my friends." I started to drift towards them.

I recognized some of the curious and appalled faces. Misty was there, Chloe and Audrey (my cross-eyed friend, forgot to mention that,) Brandon, and the schizophrenic guy was sitting there, too. People called him Twitch, because he was usually twitching, except he wasn't really my friend. To continue on, all my classmates were wide-eyed, jaws dropping with _popping_ sounds.

"I can't believe they really saw us that fast." Embry said.

"Kinda started with the _Embry_ all over the page."

"Shay-Shay!" Misty screamed at me. I groaned. "Is this the guy?!"

I grunted. Embry released my hand, wrapped it around my lower back, binding me to him.

"Might as well see what they want." Embry suggested coolly.

"They want to know who _you_ _are_." I resisted trying to go any farther. I didn't want attention right now. Normally I would, but no, not right now.

"Let's give them what they want them, Shay-Shay." Embry smiled at my stupid nickname I'd gotten.

Then I perked up, faking enthusiasm. "Yes, this _is the guy_, Misty." I called back to Misty. Her eyes lit up as she took in Embry. "Say hi Embry."

"Hello, there." Embry addressed everybody standing on the other side of the chain-link fence. His voice was huskier than usual. He freed himself from me, as some girls called him over. I felt a sharp pang of jealousy. Ever since that 'imprinting' thing, I've felt pretty strong feelings towards Embry. Almost like I _loved him._ God, I'm sixteen. Get over yourself, Shenae.

Misty and Chloe beckoned to me to come closer. "Dang, girl, you got one hottie-lamattie on you're hands right now." Misty said in her South African voice. Misty came here four years ago, and I've known her since I moved here. Four years ago. "I can tell why you wrote his name all over your math book."

"I know, isn't he gorgeous?"

"You got that right." Chloe answered.

"If I was you, I'd keep my eyes on him and keep him to yourself. Girls will be all over him." Misty's eyes sparkled.

"Don't worry, if we break up, I won't be the criminal who ended it."

"That's my girl," Misty said, and winked.

Chloe spoke up. "So, you two are a thing now?"

"I really hope so."

"Sure looks like it. I'm so happy for you, Shay." Chloe said.

"Thanks. I'd better go now. See ya later, Chlo. Oh, and if anybody's wondering where I am, say I went home sick. But I didn't check out of the office, 'kay?"

"'Kay. Tootles, babe." Chloe waved and walked away, pushing her way through the big group around us. I watched her disappear into the field, melding with our group of friends and the clusters of people. I went to get Embry, and leave.

"Embry?" I asked.

All the cheerleaders and popular mean girls were lined up, gazing at Embry, popping their bubblegum and twirling bleached blonde hair around their perfectly manicured hands. Sydney, the head cheerleader was handing Embry a piece of paper, but Embry refused it. I'd heard that Sydney kept strips of paper on her with her number scribbled on it just in case she saw a hot guy. She was always prepared.

"Sorry, girls, but my heart is reserved for Shenae. Hey, babe." Embry had seen me coming a mile away, and caught me in his arms. I froze. Did he just call me _babe_?! Don't hyperventilate, don't hyperventilate, don't hyperventilate. I reminded myself to breathe. I've had this happen to me before, I've experienced this before. One difference: they didn't mean it. I'm sure Embry did.

"Hello, Embry." My head rested on his chest.

"Let's go." Embry's hand was on my back again, but was receding down my backside, towards my ass. He turned his back on the girls, who were still ogling him, and glaring at me.

"Don't even think about it," I warned him. Instead, he stuck his hand in my jean's pocket. I sighed.

"What? At least it's not your ass."

"Damn close to it though."

Embry laughed. His car was black, and quite a ways away from the school (not from the field.) He gentlemanly opened the passenger door, and I hopped in.

Embry let himself in, and dug his key into the ignition. The car purred to life.

"Where are we eating?"

"My restaurant." Embry said as he bent down to get something. Or check something.

"You're restaurant?"

"Well, I work there."

"Oh. Cool."

After a few moments of awkward and pestering silence, Embry turned on the AC. "Wow, she's hot."

"Because I'm in here." I said sarcastically.

"I'll have to agree with you on that one." Embry chuckled, and groped around a little more around the floor area.

"What're you doing?" I tried to see what he was doing.

"Something's wrong with the gas pedal."

"Okay …"

Embry sat up straight again, and stomped as hard as he could on the pedal. The car lurched forward, ramming into the blue car in front of us, denting the bumper. I burst out into a hysterical fit of laughs.

"That's between us two. Everyone else did not see that!" Embry joined in my laughter.

"Then – we – should – get – outta – here!" I kept laughing until my stomach hurt. Whoever owned that blue car was gonna be _mad_.

"Good plan." Embry stopped laughing, and smartly twisted out of the parking space and drove madly down the road and down the hill.

"Ah, that was funny." I was wiping tears from my eyes.

"Ha-ha, hilarious. Hopefully nobody saw that."

"I think lots of people saw that."

"Shit."

"Oh, you'll be fine, Embry." I pried his hand off the steering wheel and held it.

Embry's hand was on top of mine as we sat at one of the tables. I'd been here before, when I first saw Embry. Now, we were here again. Just the two of us.

I wasn't even that hungry. All I wanted right now was Embry, and I got it. I was just deadly thirsty, to add to the list.

"So, what classes did you have before I kidnapped you?"

"Hah, um, Biology, and Gym."

"Why'd you take Biology?"

"I want to be a vet. I guess riding horses rubs off sometime."

"Interesting. Dissected frogs yet?"

"A while ago. My class did. I refused to."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Poor froggies." I frowned, and pretended to cry.

"Yes, poor, unfortunate froggies." Embry changed the subject; not entirely. "What sport are you doing in Gym?"

"Basketball. I suck at it."

"I could teach you a few pointers about it, if you want." Embry looked at me, his eyes melting my insides.

"S-sure." He had me stuttering again.

The waitress came over with my salad, and Embry's burger. "Oh, hey, Embry."

"Hey, Selene." She had the same brown hair and coppery skin. Pretty, unlike me. She probably gets a lot of numbers handed to her.

I nervously picked at my food; Embry's eyes were on me.

I looked up, "What? You're making me self-conscious." I admitted, for the second time today and then regretted the words as soon as they'd spilled out of my mouth.

"Sorry. Hah." Embry went to eating his food.

I soon realized how hungry I was. I devoured my Caesar salad, but being cautious not to look like I was a pig. This was kinda hard, considering I was now starving.

I was finishing off the last few pieces of lettuce, spearing them with my fork. I attempted forking one of the croutons, but I instead split it in half. Embry laughed at me.

"Um, what are we doing after this?"

"Do you want to meet my Mom?" Embry questioned.

"Sure …"

He was finished before I was even half done. Selene was over in seconds, taking our plates, and sliding the bill onto the table. I had a couple bucks in my pocket, I could help pay …

I reached into my back pocket, trying to get my money, but Embry reassured me, grabbing my arm and stopping me, "I got it." He slid a twenty-dollar bill under the leather thingy, and I mumbled a "thanks" to him. Selene took the bill and wished us a nice rest of the day, and I followed Embry outside.

"Wait, I live over there. We could walk? Sam and Em' live not too far from my house, either." Embry told me.

"That works, too. Let's go, then."

"If you insist."

"Oh, I insist."

"Okee dokee. Wanna meet Quil and everyone else that's apart of my extended family?"

"Yes, sir, Embry." I laced my fingers through his, so that my hand was on the bottom and his was on top. I don't know how to explain it anymore than what I'm capable of, but I've seen lots of couples doing it lately. "Lead the way."

"Will do, my dear."

I figured out on my own time that Embry really meant what he said. He lived so close to his workplace, why did he need to drive? Whatever. His Mom was home, and was chilling out on the porch, watering the plants of the window panes. His house was a sky blue, and I'm guessing his Mom kept it in good shape. Her smile was genuine, and her face lit up when she saw me and Embry.

"Embry!" She half-walked, half-ran to Embry, and kissed her son on the cheek. Awe, that's so cute.

Then, she separated me from Embry and wrapped her arms around me, enclosing me in a hug. She released me, and stepped back to look me over. "So, you're the amazing Shenae Embry's been talking about non-stop."

Embry grimaced when she blew his secret, but declared I was his and not hers when his Mom went back to the house, and he kissed me. I struggled to remain non-lightheaded, but it was hard. His kiss was urgent, worried, like_ he_ was struggling with something. Not much Embry can struggle with, from what I've witnessed.

Embry led me inside his house, which was pretty spacious. His Mom was busying herself in the kitchen, baking something.

"Mom."

"What, Em?"

"I wanted to introduce you to Shenae."

"I've already met her, Embry."

"Not formally."

"Hello, Shenae."

"Hi … uh, I'm just going to call you Mom. Hah."

"Works for me," Embry's Mom smiled. Now I knew where Embry got his dazzling smile from.

"Hi, Mom." Embry chuckled. Mom laughed, too. "You really look like you're mother, Embry."

"I know." He said. "We're going to go meet Sam. See you, mother."

"Bye, Embry. Bye, Shenae." She waved.

Embry and I walked out the door, and started down the road to Sam and Emily's house, and Embry told me that they were 'just around the corner.'

"You'll like Emily."

"I bet I will."

"Jared and Kim might be there, too. And Paul and Rachel. Jacob and Nessie won't be there, Jake is spending all his time at the Cullen's home." He spat the last part.

"Who are they?"

"Kind of like my extended family."

"Oh. Sure sounds like it."

"Well, Seth's in it, too. Brady and Collin don't really count."

"And they are?"

"Thirteen year-old werewolves." Embry choked a little, and clapped his hand to his mouth.

I stumbled a little and stood in front of Embry. "… W-What the hell are you talking about, Embry?"

"Sit down for a second."

I fell to my knees on the soft grass, beside the road. "Embry …?"

"Shenae, there's something you need to know about what I really am."


	8. Chapter 7

He Makes 'Em Good Girls Go Bad

A Twilight FanFic

7. Major Change of Events

Embry was shaking. _Hard._ I was panting, gasping for oxygen, but my lungs just couldn't get enough. Werewolf? What … I soon began thinking that my seemingly perfect world was not all I thought it was. Embry, Jacob, they were … _werewolves?_ Were they the creepy-kind, like in Harry Potter, with Professor Lupin? Or, did they actually look like enormous dogs? My head was spinning, was I supposed to see stars in the middle of the afternoon?

"Does this have to do with the imprinting thing you've been talking about?"

"Everything about me has to do with that, Shenae."

"Are you like, a weird-looking werewolf? Half-human, half-dog, or do you really look like a wolf?" I asked, trying to enlighten our tense conversation.

"I'm a mutant-dog, and all you care about is what I look like?" Embry's eyes were pleading me to understand and trust him and be serious.

"Okay, I'll stop joking around …" I sounded like a child. If everything came at me too fast, my whole world comes crashing down, I'll break down and cry. Just like a little kid.

"We have to get to Sam, right now." Embry grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the next house. I furrowed my brow.

"Are you in trouble now, or what?"

"Oh, I'm in trouble all right. I just broke one of the most important rules." He seethed. His skin was turning crimson. He looked menacing, and started to scare me.

"Huh?"

"Can you keep up please?"

"I can try; you're walking too fast."

"Just try, please. Don't make me mad."

"I guess I'm not trying hard enough." I tried to free my hand from Embry's; he was squeezing it so hard. It was really hurting. "Embry, let go." I pushed against him, but my efforts were meaningless.

We were on the driveway now, and my hand cracked.

"Ouch! Embry let me go!" I was pleading now, and my voice contained tenacity in it. Eyes were watching what was happening from the window, and they all had the same cropped-short black hair, and russet-skin. The tallest one watched, and was outside in seconds.

"Embry, let her go, you'll break her hand!"

Embry finally let my hand go, and I collapsed onto the hard pavement, hurting my tailbone. My support system (Embry) had just caved on me, and I was on the ground. A few more people came outside, and I eased myself onto my feet, brushing myself off. I flexed my hand, and it only hurt a tad. Nothing was broken as far as I was concerned.

On the other hand, Embry was losing it. Three girls appeared by my side, all with long, flowing black hair, and beautiful faces. I felt so out of place.

"Stay back; you don't want him to explode." One told me. She was holding onto my elbow, trying to pull me back to a safer distance. Another girl had her arm in front of me, as if preventing me from trying to help Embry. He was mad, it was evident. He had broken the rules, by telling me what he really was? Isn't that just called honesty?

"Embry, get into the forest!" The guy who appeared to be the leader commanded.

"Embry, bro, do what Sam says." His name is Sam. The other kid though, who was almost as tall as Embry, pushed and shoved against Embry, who was getting madder and madder by the second, into the dark forest on the other side of the street. Embry tried to resist them, and caught a glimpse of me. He stopped fighting, and fell limp.

"Guys … I'm good." He broke through the wall of gigantic Quileute boys, running to me. One of the girls held me back again; I was flattened against the wall of the house.

"Rachel, Kim … Emily, I'm good."

"Positive?" The girl who I assumed was Emily asked.

"Yeah." He removed her arm, and replaced it with his. It felt nice to be held in his arms again.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Who cares about me, are you okay?" He touched my cheek. "I'm sorry; I just got a little mad."

"I'm fine." He kissed me ever so lightly, careful not to upset anyone. It felt reassuring to have him kiss me again.

A new voice, livid and tenacious, roared. "Of course it's alright, when you're new boyfriend nearly kills you." One girl stood on the lawn, arms crossed around her chest.

"Shut up, Leah." Embry growled.

"Hey, she's got a point, Embry. You could've hurt her, and we didn't even get to meet her yet!" Sam argued. "I want to explain this to her. She's probably scared shitless."

"I really am."

One of the girls pulled me away from Embry. "Hey, I'm Kim. You okay?" Kim asked politely.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little shaken, that's all."

"Like me, when I found out Jared was a werewolf. I can relate."

"Haha."

"I have a feeling we're going to be good friends," Kim said.

"I have a very good feeling we're going to be great friends." I said, editing it a bit.

Kim smiled. "Jared, come meet Shenae."

Jared ambled to Kim, and took her face in his hands and kissed her lips. After they were done sucking face, he grabbed her hand. "Hello, Shenae. Quite a scare, no?"

"Sorta."

"Jared, leave her alone." Kim said.

"No." Jared pouted. Kim made him smile again by kissing him. I had to turn away; I thought I was going to vomit.

Somebody wrapped their warm arms around my waist, and latched onto me while I walked to the door. Ah, _Embry. My prince charming._

"Getting attacked by Kim?"

"No, she's really nice." Kim turned around and smiled at me, she frowned at Embry.

"Getting grossed out by the two kissing?"

"Just a little." I laughed.

"I'm really, really sorry about what happened. I hope I didn't terrify you _too _badly."

"You didn't; I still love you."

"That's good, I still feel exceptionally sorry, babe."

"I'm not dead, Embry." Embry lifted me up the few wooden steps there was onto the porch.

"You almost were." His mouth was at my ear. We were in the warm house now.

Emily's house was _exactly_ like I expected it to be: spotless floors, sunlight streaming into the kitchen through the open windows, brightening up the room immensely, a light breeze flowing in. You could not escape the feeling of hominess in this house. It was so jam-packed full of love, lust and passion, I couldn't resist turning around and kissing Embry. I didn't want to pass out. Lust? How did that end up in here?

It was crowded, too, and I ended up having to sit on Embry's lap, which was completely fine with me. Same with Kim and Jared.

Once everybody was settled at the table, Sam began.

"Uh, I think you all," he cleared his throat, "witnessed what happened, and I'm positive Embry is really _upset _and _sorry_ about what went down. Anyways, here is the alive Shenae, Embry's imprintee."

I nervously waved. "Hello."

"This is Jared, and Kim, whom you've already met. Rachel and Paul," he gestured to the two cuddling on a tiny chair. "This is my Emily." Sam kissed her cheek, and that's when it hit me.

Embry hadn't warned me about Emily. I first thought that she was extremely beautiful, but when Sam kissed her ruined cheek, I couldn't help myself. I had to tear my eyes away from her face, which was pulled down into a permanent grimace. I felt bad for Emily, but Sam loved her just the way she was. That's what love was. I can't imagine how Sam must feel having to see the scars running down her face, and extending down her arm every time he looks at her. I wondered how she'd gotten scarred like that.

"Seth, comes to visit every once in a while, same with Leah. Jacob isn't here, but I'm pretty sure you've met him, right? Collin and Brady aren't present either. Leah and Quil. His imprintee isn't here, either."

"Hey, there." Quil said, and winked. Embry whipped his head around, and he shifted uncomfortably. "You're cute."

"You aren't too bad, yourself." I commented and looked at everyone else. Embry put his hands protectively around my waist.

"You already met us," Kim said, and took my hand.

Leah just glowered from across the table.

"Hi," Emily said, and disjointed herself from Sam to check the oven. Too much was going on at one time.

"Hi, Shenae. We're going to be good friends, as well." Rachel looked me in the eye, and Paul just grunted. I glanced at him and raised my eyebrow.

"Hello, Rachel. Hi, Paul." I looked back at Embry. "I met you're extended family."

"Excellent." Embry pecked my cheek.

Sam began again. "Embry, how'd you spill the beans?"

"I … accidently said Collin and Brady were thirteen year-old werewolves." Embry murmured. Sam still heard him.

"… Okay. I'm … uh, shocked that you would be the one to tell somebody that way." Sam kept his tone even and calm, something was boiling underneath that cool demeanor.

"I'm not." Quil said, all happy-go-lucky.

"Neither am I," Jared agreed.

"_Anyways_, now that the secrets out … we're all werewolves, Shenae."

All eyes were on Sam, even Emily glared at Sam. He just shrugged, "It's what we are. Embry pretty much explained everything."

"Not really, Sam." Embry said foully.

"The imprinting thing, Shenae, that's how we find … our soul mates."

"Oooooh." I sighed. "I've got a lot to learn."

"Yeah, you do." Quil propped himself onto the table.

"That's all." Sam concluded, and pushed himself away from the table.

"You know what? Let's get ice cream!" Kim gushed, clapping her hands.

"Grand idea, Kim!" I joined in with her. "Rachel?"

"I'm coming. Come, come, Paul!" Rachel hurriedly tugged Paul out of his chair. Kim came to me, and linked her arm with mine.

"I'm going." Quil clarified.

"Jarey-poo, come!" Kim asked, pulling the puppy-dog eyes trick.

"You do that better than I do." It worked on Jared, and he heaved himself from the chair. I bet that's how Kim gets him to do what she wants.

Kim and Rachel began walking outside, waiting for me, their beaus latched onto them. Paul and Rachel stood casually beside each other outside on the grass, until Paul reached out and took Rachel's hand. Awe …

"Embry …"

"What, Shenae?" Embry asked, taking my hands, and yanking me down to him.

"Owie! Hand is still tender," I protested, as I sat on his lap again, facing him. "Come with us? Pleeeease?" I batted my eyes at him.

"'Cause you know I can't resist ya."

"Let's go!!" I bounced up eagerly.

"Ahhhhh, don't do that, hun, you're gonna give me a you-know-what."

"Ew, Embry! I'll stop then."

"No, on second thought, keep going …" Embry leaned his head back over the top of the chair.

"EMBRY!"

"Okay, okay, let's go …" Embry stood up ram-rod straight, and I fell off his lap. He caught me in the nick of time. A sly smile and playful twinkle in his eyes had me alertly suspicious.

"Better be careful, hun."

"That was you're fault!" I said, and straightened up to my full height. I barely cleared Embry's shoulder; he was so tall.

"There waiting for us outside, Shenae …" Now Embry was just twisting up my words, making it sound like I was the criminal.

I glared at him from under my lashes.

"I'm just saying."

"Get you're ass out here, Shenae!" I heard Kim scream.

"Told ya."

I rolled my eyes, and walked outside. What I saw almost made me throw up there, and I could tell that the lust in the room had rubbed off on everyone. And, I mean _everyone. _I'm sure I wouldn't even have made it to the bathroom. Jared was giving Kim a piggy-back, and Paul was lying on top of Rachel on the grass, making out. Blech, the effects of lust.

"Go, horsey, go!" I heard Kim squealing at Jared.

"Yucky."

"They're like that all the time. The effects of unconditional love. Me and Seth are usually the odd ones out."

"Hm, I guess that's not an issue anymore, right?"

"Not at all."

Leah's POV

I was only ever here if Seth was. That's why I was here now.

Seth and my Mom are the only reasons I choose to not kill myself because of how being a werewolf sucks, having my dad die, the only man who ever really understood me, and Sam break my heart.

I sat on the rocking chair glumly, staring out the living room window, arms crossed across my chest. Everyone had left to have fun, and I was stuck with the romantic Sam and Emily, and Seth, the two lovebirds and third wheel. I eased myself out of the squeaky rocking chair, and I peeked into the kitchen. As usual, Sam had his arms wrapped around Emily. My stomach dropped down to my toes, and I swear I was going to vomit. I went back to the window, a tear rolling silently down my cheek. Nobody knew what it was like. Nobody could fathom the amount of pain I'm in whenever I see Sam like that.

I grabbed my mp3 off the table, and ran out the door. I didn't care if Sam and Emily saw me, and Sam felt bad about me like this, I wasn't about to be seen crying over my ex high-school sweetheart.

Good, it was raining. Then nobody can see me cry.

I put in my ear buds, and jogged down the driveway. I picked up a faster pace, running along the sidewalk.

I had jogged at least a few blocks, and everybody was coming back. I saw Kim bouncing off the walls, Rachel and Shenae calmly walking hand-in-hand with their sweethearts. I actually felt kind of happy for Embry, he'd finally found someone that makes him happy.

I was going to pretend I hadn't seen them, and they'd pretend like I wasn't there, as usual. Of course, no one was going to see my weep over Sam ever again.

I narrowly avoided them, jogging past on Jared and Paul's side. Jared wasn't with Kim, because she was hyper again. That only occurred when Jared allowed her to have candy. I liked Kim, she just got a little too lovey-dovey with Jared, and she was too excitable.

Shenae watched me jog past, and came running after me.

She grabbed my arm.

"What?!" I screamed at her. I bared my teeth, she didn't even react. Was she used to this, or what?

"What's wrong, Leah?"

"Why do you care?" I contined to run.

Shenae didn't let me go. "I assumed there was something bugging you."

"Don't assume then, because you're dead wrong."

"Leah, you can tell me."

"What will it take for you to just go?"

"A lot. I want to help you, Leah." Did Shenae really mean it? Probably not.

"You wouldn't understand." I pulled away and ran into the forest, leaving Shenae and her comforting self behind.

Back To Shenae POV

What was wrong with Leah? I wanted to help her as much as I could, because I swear that she was crying. I walked in the opposite direction.

Embry grabbed the tops of my shoulders. "What. Were. You. Doing. Talking to Leah?"

"She's looks like she's so depressed."

"Leah's been like that since the day I met her, and ever since her dad died. All mopey."

"Can you blame her? _Her dad died_."

"I grew up without a dad. Any different?"

Oops, forgot about that. But, Embry never had a dad to know, Leah had one until … whenever he died. That sucks. Not like Embry's situation doesn't suck either.

"She seems like she _could _be a_ nice_ person."

"No. With Leah having to see Sam love Emily, never."

"I feel sorry for her."

"You would, but she's so bitchy to everyone you just don't."

I sighed.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"Naw, I want to stay a little longer, if that's okay."

"That's cool." Embry put his arm around my shoulders. "Want to learn a couple moves in basketball?"

"Sure … Beware, I might kill a couple people on the court."

"I'll make sure that won't happen."

"I'm warning you; I'm a cold-blooded killer when it comes to basketball, Embry." I warned.

"I can handle that."

Embry and I were a little ways a way from the group in front of us, lost in our own world. Cloud 9, I guess you could say.

Sam met us outside.

"Sam, wanna help me try and contain the beast in some basketball?"

"By that you mean …"

"Shenae's doing basketball in Gym class, and apparently she's lethal."

"Aha, sounds like a challenge."

"It should be."

"I'll ask if anybody wants to play."

"Sounds like a plan."

Sam walked away, and disappeared into the house. I heard certain parts of his proposal.

"Embry wants to know if we'd like to assist him in teaching Shenae how to not kill people on the basketball court." I started laughing.

Loud whooping came from the house. Quil was there first, and came to stand by my side. Rachel and Kim stayed behind, and Jared followed behind Sam.

"Ready to learn how to play some basketball, Shenae?" Sam queried.


	9. Chapter 8

He Makes 'Em Good Girls Go Bad

A Twilight FanFic

8. Basketball Game?

Sam, Quil and Embry were on one team; Paul, Seth and Jared were on the other. I watched from the sidelines, with Kim and Rachel beside me. Emily was inside, making something. For right now, the boys were playing a 'game' of very violent basketball, just to warm up a bit and have a little fun. Embry, all sweaty and in sweats, is making me horny just sitting here. Sorry, if I'm grossing anybody out on the receiving end.

Sam had the ball, and was dribbling down to the opposite end of the court. Seth and Jared were on defense; Paul was guarding Embry just in case Sam wanted to pass. Embry agilely pivoted out of the way and ran to the other side of the court length-wise. Sam threw him the ball, and Embry took off full throttle to the waiting defensemen in front of the basket. Paul went after him, but decided to guard Sam instead. Quil was waiting behind Seth, arms open.

Embry kept dribbling, and threw the ball at Quil. Seth jumped in the air, and intercepted the pass.

"Yes!" Jared cheered.

"In you're face!" Paul laughed. He went to smack Seth's upraised hand.

"Good game, guys." Seth clapped Embry on the back, who was panting and leaning down, gripping his knees for support. Sam walked over to us.

"Ready to play?" Sam wondered, sweat dripped down his face.

"After watching that, I'm scared to be on the same court with you guys."

"Hah, we'll go easy on you."

"By easy, how easy do you mean?" Sam grabbed me by the wrist and helped me up. I turned back to Kim and Rachel, mouthing, "Help!"

Kim sighed. Rachel got up and followed us onto the court. Embry was still panting, and I could see sweat droplets layering across his face and neck. I left Sam and Rachel, walking over to him. He was lying on his back now on the cold cement.

"Feel nice?" I asked him as I loomed over top of him. Finally, I felt taller for once.

"Oh-my-god, yes. Come lay beside me, it'll make it all the better."

"Anything for you, Embry." I sat down, cross-legged.

"Anything?" His eyes lit up.

"Do you want to play some basketball, or not?" Sam asked, his tone clipped. He was retrieving the ball from where it had rolled onto the grass.

"Yes." Embry sat up, and wrapped his arms around his legs.

I decided to help him up. Embry took my hands and heaved himself up, making a grunting sound as he stood up to his full height. He brought me right close to his sweaty body, and pecked me on the nose. "First, show us what you got."

"I'd rather not embarrass myself." I admitted.

"Okay; then show me how to dribble."

"Fine."

"We have to decipher how much work we're going to have to put into you to make you an all-star."

"I don't want to be an all-star; just good enough not to injure people when I pass them the ball."

"Sam." Embry looked at Sam, and suddenly an orange basketball came hurtling into his hands. "Show me what you got, babe."

He tossed the ball lightly, and I fumbled with it as I tried to catch the bulbous ball. I ended up with it in my hands, ready to kill anybody near. Deep breath in, deep breath out.

I bounced the ball a couple times against the cement, and it came back up fast towards my hand. I smacked it back onto the ground. I did that a couple more times, until Embry caught the ball before I could hit it again.

"Okay, number one: you're not smacking it right."

"You need to use you're whole arm for leverage." Sam said, arms crossed. That suddenly reminded me, out-of-the-blue, of Leah's posture today. Speaking of which, where was she?

"Try again." Embry threw the ball back at me, and I caught it this time skillfully. I dribbled again, but nothing felt different. What did he mean by using my whole arm?

"Here, let me help you." Embry took the ball and showed me up front. It looked no different, except when Embry played sports, he looked totally hot.

"I don't see a difference."

"Then I'll get up close and personal about it," Embry said. He came around to stand behind me, and moved closer until I could feel his body against mine. He put the basketball underneath my hand, and held my arm. I started dribbling, and I could feel the muscles in my arm working to keep the ball under decent control. It was helping – a lot.

"Ooh, I get what you mean now." I said.

"Good. Keep dribbling."

"Embry, leave the student alone." Seth sighed.

"He just wants to get close to her while remaining inconspicuous about it." Paul jeered.

"Shut up."

"I don't mind." I said in a small voice. I switched hands and started trying my new technique with my left hand. Embry came back over to me, and hugged me close to his body.

Soon after two hours of a grueling, tiring learning experience, after my muscles were rubbery, and after I was drenched in sweat, I was decently covering the court like a damn pro.

"After two hours of that, I'm impressed, Shenae," Seth commented, and stole the ball from me. He winked at me.

"I know, right?" I let him get away with it, and then walked over to Embry, who was on the sidelines with Sam. Smiles of satisfaction were wide on their faces. I wrapped my arms around him, regardless if I was sweaty and gross or not. He was like that earlier, so it shouldn't matter.

"How are you doing?" Embry asked, and kissed my hair.

"Pretty good, I think I'm at least good enough not to kill people."

"That's good. With more practice, I think you can try out for the NBA."

"I don't think I'll ever make it that far, darling."

"You never know."

"Hah, yes I know."

I watched Seth shoot the ball neatly into the basket, and Quil retrieved it.

"I think Quil and Seth might like you, considering what I've seen."

"Didn't Quil already imprint?" The word tasted funny in my mouth.

"Yeah, on a two year-old."

I almost choked on my words.

"That's, uh, not creepy at all."

"I know."

"So, technically, Quil's attracted to a two year-old?"

"You don't get it."

"No, I really don't."

"When Claire grows up, Quil is going to be her best friend, and listen to her problems and issues as he waits for her. It's like a missing puzzle piece, when Claire comes of age, she has no one else but Quil who knows her better than she knows herself. They'll click."

"What about Seth?"

"He hasn't found that special someone yet." Embry watched the fast moving players on the court, his eyes catching every single movement and play they made.

"Hmm, I hope he does. He's the odd one out."

"Yeah, me too. He'd better not steal my special someone though." Embry looked in the opposite direction as he said this.

"Oh, and who would that be?" I wondered casually.

"You." No hesitation. Awe, what I'd been waiting for for so long. I turned my head and kissed his shoulder. Embry didn't react.

"What, do you not want to kiss me?"

"No, saving the best for last." Embry kissed me on the lips, gently, and then got more intense as time wound on.

"Eh, no tongue-action while I'm right here!" Seth complained. He had stopped playing to just say his comment.

"Then play your game and ignore us." Embry suggested. He continued kissing me without Seth's consent. Seth stood for a few more moments, and then walked away.

"I think he likes you. Same with Quil, but he has Claire …" It sounded like Embry was talking to himself.

"Who doesn't like me?" I joked, trying to sound like Sydney, the snobby cheerleader.

"Want to practice again when these guys are done?"

"I'm beat. How about after school tomorrow?"

"That works. I'll pick you up, okay?"

"Well, I left my car in the parking lot, so …"

"I'll be there, anyways."

"Okay. All my friends think you're totally gorgeous, so they might freak out a bit. Again."

"I know. They were bugging you about asking me out, weren't they?"

"But, I made the first move."

"I'm glad you did."

"So am I."

"Misty told me to keep you to myself, because girls will be all over you. I don't blame them."

"Hah, I'd never fall for those snobs. Typical teenage girls."

"I'm even quirkier than they are."

"You look at the world in a totally different perspective. To you, the world doesn't revolve just around you and boys, and typical things … You know what you want to do in life. You're still like a teenage girl, but in more ways than one, you're different from them. I like that."

My eyes got really moist, but I bit my tongue to prevent them from brimming over. "Awe, Embry." But instead, I blushed a bright, bright red crimson. Embry touched my cheek; he made my skin burn hot under his blistering touch.

"You're so cute when you blush."

"No, I'm not. It's embarrassing, just my like accent."

Embry rolled his eyes. "It's better than having you're voice crack whenever it gets too deep."

"It makes you sound _manly_." I deepened my voice considerably on _manly._ Embry laughed at me, flashing his white teeth.

"I think we should go, before my parents get home and realize that I'm not home." I said, edging towards the road.

"Yeah, and so you can shower."

"Oh, thanks, Embry." I ignored his comment. "Will you stay over tonight?" I pulled the puppy-dog eye trick on Embry, like Kim did. Hey, maybe I'd have the same effect on Embry like she did on Jared.

"I'm sure I can skip my duties for another night."

"Yay!"

"By the way, you can pull off those puppy-dog eyes better than Kim."

"I heard that." Kim snarled.

"You were supposed to." Embry chimed.

"Haha, what could I get Embry to do …" I planned diabolically.

"Oh, God." Embry moaned.

You could see the moths and bugs starting to come out, and some street lamps were flickering to life. Mom and Dad would know I wasn't home, and they would know I was probably with Embry. Let's just hope I wouldn't be in to much trouble tonight. I'm getting more attached to Embry every moment I was with him.

"Guys, I'm gonna take Shenae home. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Shay!" Kim had resorted to calling me 'Shay'.

"Bye!" All the other guys called.

"See you later, Shenae." Quil came up to kiss me on the cheek. I blushed uncontrollably.

Embry entwined his fingers with mine as we walked back to the restaurant. "Yeah, he totally likes you."

"You don't know that for sure. Quil seems like he's a natural flirt."

"He kinda is. I'll change into my wolf form tonight, and find out. He doesn't usually act like that around other people's imprintees."

"Don't worry, Embry. You're my one and only."

"Same goes for you, hun." He still sounded a little distressed. I walked in front of him, but he just pushed right past me.

"Embry … don't be like that."

"How can I help it? You look like an angel; of course guys are going to be all over you."

"Now, remember what happened today? Sydney tried to give you her number, but you refused?"

"Yes. Why would I take it?"

"Because you love me and you know it. If the same situation happened to me, I'd do the same. Except it would be with a guy, not Sydney …"

"But, remember earlier when you said you wanted Seth to find that special someone? What if that happened to be you?"

"I'd be happy if he wasn't the odd one out anymore, but I would be disappointed if he fell for me."

Embry sighed. I tried to stand in front of him again, and this time I succeeded.

"Embry, we have a whole night to ourselves, and we'd better make the best of it. I don't want you to be upset the rest of the night, promise?"

"I promise—," Embry raised his hand to solemnly promise.

His black car was in sight now, but just barely against the dark night. I could see the faint dent below the hood from ramming into the car earlier.

Embry opened my door once again, and helped me into my seat. As soon as he shut my door, I rummaged around in the glove compartment. I found lip balm, his car insurance, a pen, a camera and a bunch of pictures. Most of them were of Embry, and some were of him and Quil and Jacob.

Embry got in and started the car. It purred to life, but a few seconds later, it stalled and stopped completely. He tried again, twisting the key. It started, but stalled and stopped again.

"Dammit." Embry cursed under his breath. I peeked at his expression; livid.

"What?" I still had the pictures in my hand, and I dropped them on the seat. I opened my door, and got out. Embry followed suit.

He threw open the hood. "The engine's not starting – I think after we bumped into that car, and let it sit for a bit, the engine won't start. I'll get Jake out here to get it running; I'm guessing we're walking home." Embry exhaled loudly.

"Wait, I want to see those pictures of you."

"NO! Don't look at those!"

I opened the passenger door, and snatched the pictures before Embry was right behind me, arms around my waist, yanking me back.

I caught a glimpse of one picture, it displayed Embry, I assumed, who was way younger, about four years-old.

"Embry, is that you?"

"Yeah … I told you not to look at them …"

"You're so cute … what happened?"

Embry twirled me around in his arms, and faster than I could ever expect, I was on my back on the pavement, Embry carefully balanced over top me. A playful growl was developing in his chest and a glint in his eyes. I placed my hands on his perfect face, and kissed his full lips. "I was kidding.

I held up the pictures, so I could look at the rest of them.

"I wanna see them, too – I haven't seen those pictures in so long."

"Then look at them with me."

"I can't see 'dem doe." Embry said in a cute, childish voice. I looked at him; he looked so darn vulnerable that I had to let him look at the pictures with me.

"Don't ever do that to me, again. Please."

"And why not?"

"Because you'll be capable of me doing absolutely everything for you."

"I could use that to my advantage, then. Thanks."

"Oh, no."

Embry lowered himself slowly, and kissed me gently. Our kiss was interrupted by somebody; I knew the voice, but I couldn't quite put my finger on whose voice it was.

A dark figure was standing above us, unmoving and quite still. I imagined that whoever it was would be too embarrassed and awestruck to even budge. I didn't blame them – this sight might look just a little bit disturbing.

"Embry?" It rang a bell …

Embry froze, and glanced up to see the startled face of his co-worker. "Selene?"

"Um, nice to … I'm gonna go." Selene jerked her finger over her shoulder, and slowly backed away.

"Good idea." Embry said. I gazed into his eyes; I could see Selene's retreating figure as a reflection in his eyes. He shifted his gaze to me, and leaned forward to kiss me.

"We should go." I said casually.

"I'm good right here," Embry shrugged.

"Can you imagine the minds of some people here?"

"Alright, let's go." Embry groaned as he lifted himself up, and I scrambled to my feet, brushing off my back and my butt. Oh, wow. He wiped off any remaining dirt that clung to my clothes. "Now all the dirt's gone." I giggled.

I clutched the pictures in my hand while Embry locked his car. He stuck his hand in my back jean's pocket, like he did before. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

The picture with Embry as a kid was still in my hand, on top of the other pictures. "I'm so keeping this picture, you're so cute. And, you still are." I patted the side of his face with my free-hand, and shoved the picture of Embry when he was a little kid in my other pocket.

"No, you aren't. There's a better picture." He flipped the assortment of pictures. "See?"

"I don't care; you weren't actually posing in this one."

"Oh, well. I tried."

I ignored him. "Awe, you know what we should've gotten? That camera … ah, I have another one at my house."

"Don't tell me you want to take pictures?"

"Mhm." I nodded my head.

"This'll be tons of fun."

I nodded my head again.

"That's me, Jake and Quil when we were nine."

"Awe, you guys were all cuties."

"And, me again. When I was … seven?"

"Who's the girl?" I cocked my head. "She looks like me when I was seven …"

"She does look like you …" Embry quickly chose another picture.

"No, she really looks like me … I think I have the same picture some where in Mom's photo albums …"

Embry reluctantly took out the picture again, and handed it to me.

It was _me_. And, _I_ was holding _Embry's_ hand. Just like my dream a few nights ago. Was that what my lost memories were of? Was Embry not telling me something that was clearly important? Maybe not important to him, but could mean every difference to me? My heart pounded loudly in my ears.

"Exactly what happened … in my dream," I whispered, so quietly I couldn't even hear my own words.

"You had a dream? That took place _there?"_ Embry pointed to us, and the trees around us. "That's first beach. And, then the woods."

"Yeah, that's _exactly _where we were."

"We?" Embry was panicking now.

"You were in it, too."

"Hm … weird." He toned his voice down, like Sam does. Cool and calm. But something underneath it is burning up.


	10. Chapter 9

He Makes 'Em Good Girls Go Bad

A Twilight FanFic

_Thanks to TeamxxLEAH, EvenstarSinger, music-freakgirl14, Twit-Tard, dancingwiththecullens18, cazares.a, Bovine Freak, and emokittyrox13 and tons of other people for adding my story to your favorites or story alerts and reviewing ! You guys are awesome =]  
_

9. Uh-Oh

Embry was lounging on the couch, and I settled on the floor. The TV was turned on, characters flitting across the screen quietly. It was pitch black outside, and eerie. Like someone was watching us, peering inside the house occasionally. But I knew I was just making a big deal about it.

I was dressed for bed in shorts, topped off with a striped tank-top. Like what I usually slept in. The cement floor was cold on my crossed legs, but eventually I got used to it. I shuddered – for the third time tonight – and Embry – for the fifth time tonight – reached out to me, and stroked my arm.

"Are you cold?" Embry asked sweetly, opening his arms up.

"Not really. Sitting on the floor kinda chills me," I answered, trying not to sound like a big baby.

"Oh, well my arms are always open," Embry smiled that heart-melting smile.

I heard rustling in the trees; it sounded more like hushed whispers in the forest. It made my stomach twist and contort in what felt like extremely painful positions.

I casually got up, and dusted myself off. Embry would know if I was being frightened by anything, and he'd do something about it instantly, so I was better off nonchalant about whatever the heck terrified me. I strode over to the opened windows, sucked in a shallow breath, and peeked outside. A cold _whoosh_ of air slapped me in the face, and the wind continued to make whispering sounds in the bushes, sounding almost as if there really was somebody hiding in the cover of trees. It must be some teenagers trying to pull off a stupid trick, or worse, my best friends attempting to eavesdrop.

My breath caught when I saw a flash of white – bright ivory in the moonlight – jump from a tree to another perch. My hand instinctively flew up to my chest, and I realized that I was still just scaring myself. My heart was pounding loudly in my ears, thumping harder and harder until I thought my poor heart was going to burst out of my chest. It was probably an owl. But, it appeared to be much, much larger than any owl that inhabited the forests _here._

I didn't even hear him get up, but Embry was behind me, his long arms winding around me. "What's wrong, hun?"

"I keep hearing ..."

"What?"

"Ah, it's nothing."

"You keep hearing what?"

"Never mind."

"No, I'd like to know what you heard," Embry's gaze snapped up, blinking and his jaw clenching and unclenching. I heard him, barely, mutter under his breath, "Or saw."

I backed myself up into him, and then stepped forward again to shut the windows. Oh, God. He must be seeing the same animal I must be _hearing. _

"Yeah, close all the windows," Embry ordered urgently.

"Why?"

"Nothing. Just a pre-caution," he stepped away from me and ran to close all the other open windows.

"Okay?" I shook my head, but I didn't want to know what he wanted to avoid. I risked one last glance out the window, and I saw that flash of white again. Ivory and it appeared to sparkle in the moonlight. Or lavish gleam, I don't know. Whatever the effect that this ... thing had, it was enchanting and mesmerizing. I remained dazed for a few moments, the white leaving a mark on my eyes. I had to blink it away before I stumbled back to the couch.

Embry's shadow loomed over me as I put my head in my hands.

"You okay?" Embry took my face tenderly in his large hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine ... Tell me about being a werewolf," I prompted, trying to get the topic to change from me. Now that I thought about it, I had billions of questions popping up in my mind.

Embry looked deep in thought for a moment, and then started to laugh. "Well, I can kill pretty much anything, anybody really," then Embry's voice became more of a snarl. "Anything that threatens you."

I cautiously leaned away; his change of tone definitely scared me. He started to slowly shake.

"Embry, calm down."

"Right."

"Anyways, um, talk about ... everything else you can do," I encouraged nervously, and my voice broke midsentence.

Embry perked up, and stopped shaking immediately. "Don't be scared, Shenae. I would never, ever hurt you."

Those words made everything clear now. Embry was right, he would never _hurt me. _Intentionally.

_Don't upset him,_ my conscience warned me._ Absolutely, if you value you're life, do not upset Embry._

"What else is kind of a perk?"

He didn't hesitate. It was like he'd been waiting for this. "The speed and the strength. It kind of helps too when you heal extra fast, rather than having to show up at the doctor's office at a temperature that should mean you're dead."

"I guess so. What's your temperature?" I was indefinitely curious now.

"One-oh-eight point nine." Embry smiled proudly.

"Wow." I laid my hand across his forehead, and his skin flared. "You're burning up. It feels like you have an extreme fever or something." I tried to remain serious and keep myself from fainting, but it was getting harder with every new fact Embry told me.

"It pays off in the winter. I can walk around naked if I wanted to." Embry's eyes sparkled.

"Maybe you should keep you're clothes on, for now," I rolled my eyes. Did I really want him to...? Yeah, I really did.

"Um, uh, what else is convenient?" I panicked.

"The sharpened senses. I can smell and hear practically everything that's going on around us."

"Hm, interesting. What do I smell like?" I inquired.

"Delicious," Embry chuckled. "Like chocolate with oranges, something along the lines of that."

"Yummy. Uh ..." The question I had been dying to know the answer to for ... well, ever since it happened, came to mind. "What does imprinting feel like, Embry?" It felt weird asking this, but I wanted to know every single thing about Embry's true identity, so I could understand everything that he's talking about.

"As Jake described it, it feels like you're tied down to earth by_ that_ girl. I have to agree with him." Embry said.

"So … the only reason you're here on the earth is because of the person that you imprinted on?"

"Kinda. Except _you_ imprinted on_ me_." Embry said, not meeting my gaze.

"I'm trying to figure this out. You're tied to me, like a balloon?" I used my hands to help describe or 'visualize' what I was trying to picture myself.

"Yeah," Embry nodded his head.

"Oh. Uh, how about …"

I remembered the night when Jacob had been there, the night Embry imprinted on me. Or, I imprinted on him, I don't know, but Jacob was talking about something that Embry's mind didn't do me justice …

_"Who's this?" I wondered stupidly._

_ "Jacob Black. And, he's leaving." Embry growled._

_ "No, I'm not. I want to see my best friend imprint. My, my, Embry's mind doesn't do you justice," Jacob looked me over._

_ "Jacob!" Embry shouted._

_ "Um, hello?" I asked nobody in particular._

_ "Hi, Shenae. I'm Jacob." _

_ "Hello, there, Jacob. Embry, what's he talking about?"_

I'd been so confused that night, after everything that Jacob was bringing up that Embry hadn't told me about, and now I was finally getting the answers to it all.

"Remember the night I imprinted on you …?" The word still tasted foul and foreign in my mouth; I still had to get used to it.

"Of course I do," Embry sat up. "What do you want to know?"

"What was Jacob talking about when he said, 'you're mind doesn't do her justice?'" I leaned forward, inquisitive.

Embry sighed. He swung his legs off the couch, and pushed himself up. He walked around the room a few times, pacing a little circle in front of me. Embry seemed to be trying to find a way to word his response without making it sound like he was crazy, and I'll have to admit, _everything_ was sounding slightly crazy to me right about now. Embry's other life might take some time getting used to.

"Embry, is it really that bad?" I attempted to take his hand, and get him to stop, but I failed.

"I don't want you to think I'm nuts," Embry stopped for a very short moment, and continued to pace around.

"Uh, things are kind of a little far-fetched to me now, but I think I can handle it, Embry."

He didn't react to my comment.

"Okay, Embry, stop _before _you wear a trail in my _concrete _floor." I said dully. He listened to me, but didn't bother telling me what was on my mind. I pushed myself off the couch, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Are you scared that I'm gonna think you're a freak because of something you chose?"

"Being a werewolf wasn't something I could control, Shenae. It starts when you're a teenager, and it just builds and builds until you're so angry and you finally flip out that it just _happens_." Embry rested his cheek against my hair. "But, you have all these voices in your head, telling you that everything is alright, and what you are …"

"Voices?" I put my palms on Embry's bare chest, and he tightened his arms around my waist.

"That was Jacob was talking about. I heard voices in my head; like the _pack mind_. I hear Jared's thoughts, Quil's thoughts, and Sam's thoughts. Sometimes I wish I didn't, but it's really convenient if I'm doing my patrol around Forks."

"You guard Forks?"

"Yup."

A smile spread across my face, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Do you run a patrol around my house, Embry?"

"Every night," he said each word carefully.

Another question popped up in my mind; I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer to it. Who the werewolf's enemy was. Or, if they even had an enemy.

"Does a werewolf have any … enemies? Is that why you have to guard Forks every night, run a patrol?"

"Yeah … I was hoping you wouldn't ask that question."

I didn't say anything.

"I think that's enough information for one night …" Embry tried to walk away, avoiding my question.

"No, I'd like to know why you have to guard Forks every night."

"No escaping you. I guess you have the right to know."

"I _do_ have the right to know."

"Werewolves in La Push are believed to exist for one sole reason; because the Cullen's do."

"Oh, you mean Bella's new family? You told me about her …"

"Yeah … Shenae, the Cullen's are vampires." Embry said bluntly.

"… Vampires?" I very nearly fell again, but I was safe in Embry's protective arms, so there was no chance of my falling down and knocking myself unconscious.

"I should've never told you any of this," Embry grumbled.

"No, it's good that you're telling me everything … I just might take some time to get used to this." I rested my head against Embry's chest; I sighed and closed my eyes. "Bear with me, I just recently found out that my boyfriend is a werewolf." I muttered sarcastically.

"I hear ya. My Mom doesn't even know," Embry's voice sounded distant. My head felt disconnected from the rest of my body, I was floating up in space. It wasn't a very reassuring feeling.

"She doesn't?"

"No. Every night I sneak out, and every morning she yells at me for sneaking out. She checks my room, too, and she finds it empty every single night."

"Why don't you tell her … that … you're a werewolf?"

"The secret's too important; I'm bound to keep it. When the time comes, I might tell her," Embry looked down.

"Oh. So, you just take it?"

"Take what?" Embry took too long to answer, and he sounded confused when he spoke.

"You're Mom yelling at you … you just take it?"

"Yeah, like, what can I do …?" Embry shook his head.

"That's no fun."

"I'm permanently grounded for a while, at least, until she knows the other half of my life."

"What are you're excuses?" I tried at some lighter material to talk about. Maybe it would take us to a totally different thing to talk about, other than this darker topic. I'd like that, a lot.

"Haha, that I'm either hanging out with you, or with Jacob and Quil. She got the wrong idea once," Embry smiled, and began laughing hysterically, remembering some memory.

"Uh … do I want to know?" My gut was telling me strongly, _No_, and I trusted it highly.

Embry ignored my question. "Naw, not really," Embry quieted down after that. He rubbed my back soothingly, and I yawned loudly. "You're tired." Embry cupped his hand under my chin, tilting my face up.

"Yes, but I don't want to go to bed," I said earnestly. "I want to stay up with you."

"I'm awake all night though," Embry chuckled.

"I don't care. I'm having fun," I traced the planes on his perfect chest, and Embry gave a little shudder. "Ticklish?"

"Hehe … yeah. Are you?"

"No ..." I said, as Embry's fingers began tickling my sides. I tried my hardest to remain as still as possible, but it was extremely difficult when Embry's hand were all over the place. He poked my ribs.

"Ah, this will never get old." Embry sighed, getting a dreamy look in his eyes.

I broke away from Embry and ran to the couch, and collapsed onto the leather. My arms were glued to my sides, just in case Embry decided to attack me again. "Don't you dare."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not that mean," Embry purred, trying to sound and look all innocent. And believe me, he was doing a good job at it. He fell onto the couch, putting his arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on his shoulder, yawning once more, and Embry kissed my forehead. "What do you want to do tonight, _darling_?"

"The same thing we do every night, Embry. We try to take over the world," my eyes widened, as if in disbelief that he would actually forget.

"Oh?" Embry's tone made me laugh.

"Mhm," I nodded my head stupidly. I stretched up, and waited a second before I pressed my lips to his. I heard his breath catch, anticipating what was coming next. Embry was just catching on—.

Frantic pounding footsteps on the stairs, and somebody standing at the foot of the staircase, watching us. Oh, great. Probably Ella, demanding what the hell we were doing at one o'clock in the morning.

"Shenae! Where's Ella?!" A shrill voice rang in my ears. No, couldn't be Ella. Why would she be asking where _she_ was? Unless she was having one of those crazy dreams again...

I was puzzled for a few seconds, Embry inches away from me, his breathing stopped completely this time. I glanced at him, and he resumed breathing again, as if knowing I'd freak out. My lower lip quivered. "What?"

"_Where is Ella?_ She's not in her room!" Lindsay screamed at me. "What did you say to her??"

Okay, why was she assuming that I did something to her?

"I don't know where she is … she was here when I got home, I'm sure she was …" I stumbled over my words.

"She wasn't," Embry said. He found my hand, and laced his fingers with mine. He stood up, and gently pulled me up beside him, and had me following behind as he strode past Lindsay calmly. She was still awestruck, and soon enough, came bounding up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I hissed urgently at Embry.

"Oh, God. Don't tell me ..."

"Huh?"

"That thing you saw outside ... perhaps Quil or somebody noticed the sick scent ..."

"What are you doing ...?" I wondered again.

He tapped his nose with his pointer finger. "Find out what happened to Ella." His glare was extremely menacing. He wasn't taking this so lightly, as I would've wanted. Ella was probably at _Brad's_ house, doing something nobody dreamed of her capable of _even dreaming_ of.

Embry dropped my hand, and raced up the rest of the stairs, disappearing in a sudden blur as he ran full tilt to Ella's room. I plodded up the stairs; Embry would probably know every little detail before I even made it up to Ella's cluttered bedroom. Of course, I was correct.

Embry was in and then out in what felt like seconds. "Come in here."

"What's wrong?"

"Can you _smell_ that?" Embry emphasized, wrinkling his nose. "Too sweet."

"I can't smell anything."

"Right – you're senses are too dull. It smells too sweet in here, but it's very faint. As if whoever was in here was especially careful not to touch a lot of things. Let's go outside." He took my hand again.

"Okay …?"

Lindsay was sauntering into the room when we rushed past her; she was flattened on the wall. "Shenae?"

"One second, Mom …" I called over my shoulder as Embry dragged me back down the stairs.

We were sliding the glass door shut now, and Embry wrinkled his nose again. Mom hadn't caught up to us yet, thankfully. Tequila was padding across the grass to the fence, completely oblivious to the mess that surrounded him now.

"It's even stronger out here."

I blinked. What the heck?

"Embry? What's going on?" What was happening that I needed to find out for the sake of my cousin and if I could see Embry ever again. He sighed, and turned to me. "Remember when I told you about our only enemies?"  
"_Vampires?_"

"It smells like it – but I'm not sure."

"You mean, Ella ... could've been ... taken ... by a-a ... vampire?" I choked out. I started breathing heavily, and then it gradually turned to hyperventilation. My whole body went cold.

"Yes."

I blacked out.


	11. Chapter 10

He Makes 'Em Good Girls Go Bad

A Twilight FanFic

10. Wait for Darkness

I tried to blink away the darkness, but it wouldn't go away. I tried to cover my eyes with my hand, but it didn't help much. It just made the light blood red, and still unnaturally bright.

Where the hell was I?

Where was_ my_ Embry?

I tried to decipher where I was. I was certain I was lying on some type of fabric, and there had to be some kind of lighting, of course. I'm guessing that it was fluorescents. Okay, if I just knew where Embry was...

"Embry ...?" I wondered. I sat up, my entire body sore from the uncomfortable position I was in.

I heard scuffling of footsteps, and the scraping of a chair push away from a table. I opened my eyes: I was lying on a couch, and I was right, fluorescent lights were turned on. Embry was beside me in a second, helping me sit up. "I'm here, babe."

"Where am I?" I mumbled incoherently, but Embry heard me loud and clear, as if I was shouting.

"Emily and Sam's house, in the living room," Embry took my right hand in both of his; I didn't realize how cold I was until Embry clasped both of his warm hands on mine. It felt really nice.

"Oh. What's going on? Have you found Ella? Where are my parents? My dad?" I panicked, my voice faltering when I mentioned my dad.

"We haven't found Ella yet. But, right now, we're discussing what evidence and stuff we've found so far ... it's definitely not the Cullen's."

"... What about Daddy?" I haven't called him that since I was a little kid.

"Shenae, I'm sorry, you're Mom and Dad were murdered by a bloodsucker. Drained by a stupid leech." Embry's eyes flickered across my face, searching for any hidden emotion. I felt my stomach drop down to my toes, and it felt like I was being drained of blood myself.

"Embry," was all I could muster before I buried my face into his neck and started sobbing uncontrollably. "They're all gone – my whole family ... their gone, now."

"We'll do our best to find you're Ella, babe, okay? I just need you to stay here, in La Push, where I am. I can't lose you." He moved me back a bit so he could look me in the eyes, and peck me on the lips.

"'Kay," I murmured against Embry's lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and hugged myself closer to him. The tears were still pouring down my face. Embry pulled away for a moment, wiped away the black-tinged tears with his thumb, and kissed me again. I swiped again at my cheek, my hand coming away smudged with black eyeliner.

"Hm ... am I presentable, darling?" I bit my lip to prevent any traitor tears from escaping, and thankfully, none came out.

"Yes. Come into the kitchen, you might want to here what we're talking about," Embry laced his fingers with mine, and helped me up. He carefully led me into the kitchen, and then gracefully moved behind me, one hand lightly placed on my waist. I moved to a nearby, unoccupied chair, and Embry sat down before I sat down on his lap. All eyes were on me, and it was slightly nauseating.

"Did Embry break it to you?" Jared prodded, and Kim nudged him with her elbow, and whispered something unintelligible in his ear. I caught "don't", but that was about it.

"I'm guessing so," Quil eyed me down, but he still smiled impishly at me. His leg gently touched mine underneath the table, as if saying his own "I'm sorry about what happened". It was very subtle.

"We'll be sure to find them bloodsuckers, and torture them brutally, Shenae," Sam declared, and took my hand from across the table. "It's really no problem," he winked.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, seriously, it's not a problem," Sam said, all serious now.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"He's not kidding," Embry whispered in my ear. "He really would torture them brutally. I would, too."

"Okay, I believe him," I said, and kissed Embry on the cheek, which took him totally by surprise.

Sam then cleared his throat, "Okay, it's 3:14. We'll be waiting for dark before we confront the Cullen's. There have been some definite disappearances, and unfortunately, a few more innocent people have gone missing, too.

"Ella was the first to go missing, and then the bloodsuckers struck again, but draining Shenae's parents. We found them in the forest, and blood was all over the place. Like a disgusting murder scene," Sam was getting _way_ too descriptive for me, and my stomach reacted by threatening to bring up my last meal.

"Anyways," Sam saw my strained expressions of trying to prevent myself from throwing up, and toned it down, "but, the stench of vampires is quite strong around the area. The police are working double time, and it's not helping at all. If worse, Charlie and everybody else are putting themselves at risk. All of us will be for surely working double time." All the werewolves groaned in response.

"Well, I don't see the point that we have to go to the ... _Cullen's _at darkness," Quil wondered, getting snarky once he mentioned the Cullen's.

"Because that's when most of the disappearances are happening," Sam said.

"It still doesn't make sense to me – if we go confront the leeches about it at night, then we'll just miss our chances to kill the vampires, or at least, track them down," Embry said. He didn't bother being formal about it, he just referred to the Cullen's as leeches as well. I couldn't call them leeches or bloodsuckers or whatever foul names everybody referred to the ... _vampires_ as (I still haven't gotten used to the name, let alone saying it). I wanted to meet Bella and Edward and her baby as far as I was concerned.

"Embry has a point," Leah spoke through her teeth, her voice getting snarky, too, just like Quil's, "the bloodsuckers will just get past us and kill more people if we talk to the other leeches about the issue."

"Hear, hear," Seth chimed in.

"You do have a point, Embry," Sam said. "I guess that would be the better approach if we want to destroy these ... vampires. Or, at least, see what they want."

"It_ is_ the better approach, and we do want to destroy them, and we know what they want—." Embry snarled.

"Exactly, and we have perfect bait," Paul said, looking slyly at me.

Embry understood instantly. "Shenae is not bait," Embry snapped, his voice so low, almost inaudible, and he removed me from his lap to stand up and lunge at Paul. Rachel was thrown to the side as well as Embry attacked Paul and pinned him to the linoleum floor, his teeth bared. "Take it back, dude."

Paul just started laughing – I felt like lunging at him, myself. Sam was by their side, trying to pry Embry off of Paul unsuccessfully. Embry's biceps flexed, and I knew that he was squeezing Paul's arms extremely hard. He started to shake him up and down, so hard that Paul's head would make an ear-splitting _smack_ sound every time his head connected with the floor.

"Fine, OW! I TAKE IT BACK!" Paul finally surrendered, and Embry released him, letting him go. "You got nerve, kid," Paul commented, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll let that one go, just remember, I won't forget."

I ran forward to take Embry's hand, but there was still a fierce growl ripping from his chest. "Embry, calm down. He has a point ..."

Embry turned around, his skin crawling. "He – does – not – have a point!"

"He kinda does ... I am the bait, well, sorta," I squeaked. I let go of his arm, and turned around.

That surprised Embry, and he reacted as such by reaching for my arm, "Sorry, babe. I ... just ... got a little angry."

"A little?" Quil said sarcastically.

"Okay, I got _really_ mad. But, Paul now knows to never say that kind of comment, ever again." Embry sounded miffed.

"Psh, that's what_ you_ think," I heard Paul mumble.

Embry gave him the finger. Paul just laughed hysterically, and I resisted against the urge to mutter, "Shut the hell up," but I knew that every werewolf in the room would hear me. I'd end up being dog food by then.

"Okay ... so, are we going to talk to the bloodsuckers or what?" Quil asked anxiously.

"Yes. Let's go, so we can get back in time if those filthy leeches decide to attack again," Embry snarled.

Sam nodded his head feebly, and then pushed himself away from the table. All the other werewolves followed suit, and singly, everyone filed out of the now spacious room. Embry and I were the last to leave, excluding Sam and Emily.

"I will never let those leeches get within a five-mile radius of you, Shenae," Embry growled, but his words were touching.

"I think they already have, darling," I replied, but I regretted my words instantly, because Embry squeezed his eyes shut and his hands balled up into fists.

"... Calm ... down," I heard Embry tell himself. "Just so you know. But, I'd be much, _much_ safer for you _now_ if we changed the subject."

"Uh, okay ..." I found Embry's hand, and pulled him closer to me. "What are you thinking about now ... other than killing whoever's on a killing spree right now?" I quickly tacked on the last part.

"How great you'd look in my shirt," Embry said dreamily. I had to stifle a laugh, and pretend that I wasn't impressed.

"Other than that."

"That's it, right now."

"Oh, geez. Are you really that shallow?" I muttered sarcastically.

"No, it's the first thing that came to mind. So, tell me. What are you thinking about?" Embry inquired, his voice overflowing with genuine curiosity and interest. Oh, great.

I wanted to say something that would make his eyes widen in surprise. Haha, I got it. I'm sure a light bulb flickered on above my head.

"How great you'd be in bed," I said, attempting to be seductive, and looked at him through my lashes. Exactly the reaction I was anticipating: eyes bugging out of his head, and his jaw dropped with a _popping_ sound, and then he shut it abruptly, a sly smile spreading across his face.

"Really?" Embry's voice shot up three octaves, and he had a voice-crack. He cleared his throat after, blushing bright red under his russet skin.

"No, I just wanted to surprise you. I guess it worked." I smiled.

"Yeah, ya think? You caught me off guard ... I didn't think you were capable of thinking that ... Well, I've been wrong before ..." Embry sounded apologetic.

"If I had a camera every time that happened ... You should've seen you're face!" I teased.

"You hurted my feelings." Embry pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. Then he burst out into laughter, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Embry," I apologized, and kissed his shoulder.

"You're forgiven."

"Good."

He took my hand and I followed the group that was in front of us. Suddenly, the group split in two; all the girls and then the boys walked in the opposite direction. Embry disjointed himself from me, and joined the werewolf boys as they all sauntered into the forest.

"Embry?" I called out mutedly.

"Yeah, baby, I'm going to the Cullen's in my wolf-form, same with everyone else," Embry answered over his shoulder.

Rachel grabbed my elbow and dragged me to the small SUV that was parked on the shoulder of the road. Kim was in tow behind me, and Emily was in the lead, her keys jingling in her hands.

"We are driving there in the car – obviously. It's easier and faster if the boys arrive in their wolf-forms. Wolf thing, I guess." Rachel commented once I was opening up the back door. Kim climbed in beside me, Rachel and Emily hopped in the front.

The engine rumbled to life, and the truck lurched forward. The seatbelt caught me hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of me. Kim stifled a giggle, clapping her hand over her mouth and snorting. I couldn't help myself, and a hysterical giggle burst through my lips, and I fell back, hard, against the seat.

As I settled back against the seat once more, my mind began to wander. I thought about how I got into this, and then an approving smile spread across my face when I realized that this was what I really wanted. If any world didn't include Embry, then it definitely wasn't the world for me. Right now and perhaps for the rest of my life, Embry was _my _life. He'd just admitted to me one of his biggest of secrets ever, which unveiled pretty much his _whole_ life.

Then, remembering that Leah had run off in a mess, probably bawling her eyes out. I wondered why...

Abruptly, without even thinking through my question, I blurted, "Do you guys know where Leah went?"

Nobody said anything. Kim sighed, and rested on her elbow on the window, and Rachel just stared blankly out the window, pretending she hadn't heard me. What the hell was going on...?

Emily was the only adult here, and she cleared her throat loudly. "Uh, she's upset, again..." She said.

"Again...?" I pondered.

Emily gripped the steering wheel, never loosening her grip on it. She coughed, and her gaze flickered to Kim and Rachel, her eyes pleading, begging for them to help her describe Leah's mess to me. Maybe not tonight, considering that I've had a lot to deal with as is.

"Uh, maybe another time ..."

"... Yeah, good idea." Rachel choked.

Kim just rolled her eyes, and groaned, and turned back to the foggy window. Condensation was rolling down the glass, leaving clear, running marks down the window. After deciding it wasn't worth it to pry at the silent conversation any longer, I slowly looked at the floor, and then whipped my head up to stare out the window.

When something was bothering me, I started picking at the tears on the corner of my fingers. So, obviously something was bothering me. Leah. I, uncertainly, felt sorry for her, and that she didn't deserve the bad rap she had been receiving from everyone. But, Embry had said she basically brings it on herself. How could he say that? Whatever happened must've affected her pretty badly, so she shows her feelings through anguish and being rude to people. Weird ... but I could see myself doing the same thing if I lost Embry. Or I'd just go into a deep depression. Or, if worse, commit suicide.

I shook my head disapprovingly, trying to get the stupid thoughts out of my head. Don't think about that, or you might cry. Get a hold of yourself, girl.

My finger had just started to bleed and sting slightly when Emily pulled up at a huge, white, glamorous house. She had parked a least twenty or thirty meters from the front door, and I couldn't sum up why. Oh, right, the werewolves didn't like the Cullen's, apparently. I beg to differ.

I positioned my thumb so that it was hidden underneath my palm, so nobody would see the blood. I could feel the stream of bright red fluid oozing out the side of my finger.

All the boys were perched on the porch, waiting by the front door. Nobody appeared to be escorting them in, or even at the door, asking them what the hell they were doing at their house. Embry was leaning casually against the staircase railing, with Seth standing beside him. Sam, Paul and Jared were sitting on the stairs. And, the creepy thing was, they were all wearing the exact same mask. Like trying to conceal their 'true' emotions, or something along the lines of that. It was really starting to bother me now.

Embry immediately jogged over to me, and embraced me. He kissed the top of my head, and whispered, "I missed you."

"Awe, I missed you, too." I said. It wasn't a lie.

The sun was beginning to take cover on the horizon, disappearing for the night, allowing the moon to keep watch for a bit. I could see the silhouette of the glorious moon just barely emerging behind the trees. Very few stars were twinkling their way into my vision. Those few stars brightened up the whole night sky, other than Embry.

"Where are they?" I asked. I noticed I called them 'they', and not formally, like I would've done otherwise. Whatever.

"The leeches are home," Embry got snarky.

"Oh, okay. Have any idea where they are?"

"No. Oh, speak of the devil," he said, adding the last part.

I twisted in his arms, trying to see an upcoming car, but I saw nothing. I didn't even hear the _crunch_ of gravel to signal that there _was_ an upcoming car.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"They're coming, don't stress yourself, babe. Remember? Werewolf." When Embry reminded me, it knocked all the air out of my lungs, as if I was under the ocean surface, clawing my way to reach air, but I just couldn't. Embry saved me though, and he caught me swiftly and skillfully, hugging my body closer to his body.

"Careful, there, hun," Embry whispered, and kissed me softly on the lips.

"You knock me off my feet, Embry. How can I possibly keep coordinated with you around?" I breathed. He knew that I didn't mean it in a literal sense, and he kissed me again. I soon became severely light-headed, and my knees buckled, my legs began shaking violently.

Oh-my-God, if I keep having this reaction whenever Embry kisses me, he's going to put me in a mental facility. Dammit, Embry.

I wrapped my arms around his neck for support, and his hand was at the small of my back. I continued to squeeze my thumb tight with my other fingers, trying to stop the bleeding. I forgot about it though when a car came revving up behind me and Embry, stopping so damn close that I was _positive_ it was going to hit us. Thankfully, whoever was maneuvering the nice car was really, _really_ good at driving. Most likely has had a lot of practice. They've had hundreds of years to perfect their skills at everything, pretty much. But, maybe that principle didn't apply to these vampires; maybe it was just a stereo-type. Myth or not, I'd find it to difficult, and excruciatingly boring to live for hundreds of years.

"Do you mind?" A thundering, booming voice yelled. I had to clap my hands over my ears, releasing my thumb from my protecting hand. What a bad idea, because it was still bleeding profusely.


	12. Chapter 11

He Makes 'Em Good Girls Go Bad

A Twilight FanFic

_Thanks everybody! I'm too lazy to acknowledge everyone, but still, I love you guys! Thanks for the amazing reviews and adding my story to your story alerts and favorites. _

11. Its All So Crazy...

It all happened so fast.

First, Embry was holding my hand, and he was leading me towards the now large group of ivory-skinned people. They were all very beautiful. I simply couldn't take my eyes off of them, and I totally forgot that they were vampires. Always-thirsty vampires.

One of them particularly, a man with golden eyes and dark, curly hair, fixed his eyes on _me_. A slow, but enchanting smile spread across his face, and I could tell from the distance that everyone kept between each other that his eyes were sparkling. A blonde angel nudged him firmly, and I saw him crimple slightly in anguish, and an approving grin spread across her face, but it did not touch her silvery-looking eyes in the moonlight. The man then tenderly grabbed her hand, and she finally looked pleased.

Embry saw what was happening, and he squeezed my hand, and then stood in front of me. I glanced at him, and I found him gazing back down at me. Embry began leaning in for an unexpected kiss, and I brought my hands up to his face. I disregarded my thumb, and that it had been bleeding. I had forgotten that we were currently surrounded by thirsty vampires.

The dark-haired vampire posed himself into a menacing crouch, his upper lip curled back over his teeth. Embry growled, and then started shaking violently. When I realized what I had done, it was almost too late. Terrified of what would happen next, I quickly pulled my arm behind my back.

Suddenly, a very vivid and heart-wrenching image was processed in my head.

My mom and daddy were both dead, blood oozing out of the open wounds. The shocked and scared expression that was on their faces made my heart drop down to my toes. I couldn't take this anymore. Why did I have to be so good at imagining?

I fell onto my knees, and the tears started streaming down my face as soon as I'd hit the hard gravel.

I heard Embry stop growling and trying to protect me, and he, too, dropped down to the ground beside me. The vampire, however, didn't stop with the crouch and the baring of the teeth thing, so he snarled and snapped his teeth before some people came forward to restrain him.

A blonde-angel that looked to be quite young, around my age, and a bronze-haired boy also ran up to grab the larger man's arms. They seemed to help a bit, but they needed recruits. They needed some _more_ help to contain the now wild animal that had been so serene only moments ago. Now, this beautiful monster was trying to kill me.

I was sobbing, because I didn't want the fate that happened to my parents to happen to me. Or, worse, happen to anybody else. If I inflicted death upon _Embry,_ I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"Get ... away ... from ... her!" I heard Embry snarl. He scooped me up into his arms.

"But ... she's bleeding ... and she smells awfully delicious," I heard a musical, booming voice protest.

"Really, it wouldn't be a problem to kill you, Emmett," a familiar voice, but I couldn't quite put my finger on who it was. Jacob...?

"And, it wouldn't be a problem to kill you either, Jacob." Hostility. What had Jacob done to piss off _him?_ I obviously had a lot to learn about. Emmett, calm down," I saw the bronze-haired boy beg Emmett, and started to drag him back a few steps. Emmett staggered back.

"It's okay, babe," Embry whispered to me.

"Great. When we come over to ask for assistance in a foreign vampire problem, Shenae nearly gets attacked. Just great," I heard Quil mutter. Then, Embry shifted slightly, and I saw through blurry eyes Quil jump around and grab his shin. "Hey! Ouch! Shenae, you're boyfriend's being mean to me!"

I looked up at Embry's handsome face, even if my tears made his features a little frazzled, and he smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. The same cold, hard look was still there.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you here, I didn't know none of them would've fed ... I'm so sorry, babe," Embry's words were meaningful although they came out in a jumbled mess. I touched his face with my non-bloody, my not-going-to-make-thirsty-vampire's-even-more-lethal hand.

"Embry, I'm fine," my voice broke, and got thick, which destroyed my cool and calm façade. "I didn't g-get hurt, right?"

"You're scared, aren't you?" Embry said softly, and put his hand over mine. "I scared you, didn't I?"

"Why would _you_ have scared _me_?" My voice came out stronger than I thought it was capable of, and I was proud of that fact.

"I don't know ... but are you scared?" Embry admitted, still questioning my pride.

"A little, what did I do wrong?" My voice wavered, the tears were still coming rapidly, one after one.

"You didn't do anything wrong, just the bloodsuckers didn't feed at all this week ..." Embry concluded. I was positive I had done something wrong.

"Ahem, but she did do something wrong, unfortunately, and you guys just broke the treaty. You crossed the lines," the bronze-haired boy stepped forward, releasing Emmett. "I'm Edward Cullen, by the way."

"Oh, and what was that?" Embry snapped. He was talking about how I had done something wrong. His eyes narrowed at Edward. Hm ... Edward Cullen rang a bell. Oh, yes, he was married to Bella Swan, I remembered now. He was handsome, I tell you ... Bella's one lucky girl. Not as lucky as I am though, I have my Embry. I am one lucky girl.

"Her finger is bleeding ... she was picking at it before because of frustration and anxiety ... I can sense that," the blonde boy spoke up, his musical voice oddly calming.

"Yes, but it wasn't her fault ... She was wondering about Leah," Edward smiled, despite everyone's dislike of her. "Nobody usually cares about Leah."

Sam interrupted. "About the treaty, we have some issues going on with foreign vampires ... some vampires who are on a vicious murdering spree, and killed Shenae's parents. We want some assistance in case they put up a fight."

"Oh. We've been hearing about the disappearances," another blonde angel said. He sounded more mature than the other ones, more sure of himself. Probably an accomplished doctor. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, head doctor of the hospital. This is Esme, my wife, and Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, and Bella Swan-Cullen, but I bet you already knew the last part." Carlisle smiled sweetly.

"Yeah. Can we discuss this in a more private location, or more convenient location I should say, instead of on the driveway?" Sam asked formally.

"Okay, I guess that's agreeable. Let's go inside." Carlisle led the way to the large white house, and held the door open for everyone else.

Once half of the group was inside, a series of ear-splitting howl and loud whimpering, followed by snapping twigs and rustling in the bushes broke the awkward silence.

All the werewolves whipped around, and Quil and Seth and Sam started to kick off their shoes as they ran down the stairs, while I held onto Embry. "Don't go, yet," I whispered to him. He nodded absently, and pressed his warm cheek against mine.

A wolf came out of the forest, and stopped at the edge. He barked out something that only Embry and his brothers would understand, and Edward immediately understood what he was saying as well, somehow, and whispered something to Carlisle. Embry gently lowered me to the ground, and I asked, "What's going on?"

"Something got Leah in the forest; we have to go find her."

"Can I help?" I wondered.

"Just stay here, and be safe, okay? Please, don't do anything rash," Embry tapped my nose with his pointer finger, and kissed my forehead.

"Be careful," I said, I was nearly inaudible.

"I will, no that I've got you," Embry's hand brushed across my cheek, and he leaned down once more. My breathing caught, and then he kicked off his shoes to run into the forest.

He was gone, again.

Now, all I had to do was wait for him to come back.


	13. Chapter 12

He Makes 'Em Good Girls Go Bad

A Twilight FanFic

12. Visitor

His gleaming teeth were bared, that fierce glint in his eyes was evident, and I was positive I was going to die the same harsh, probably painful death that my parents suffered.

I was about to be murdered by a vampire. Bloodsucker, a leech, perhaps even a _parasite_, any other horrid name that Embry could come up with.

But those were the panicky thoughts that were racing through my head before I woke up from a terrifying nightmare. But, yet, it still had happened earlier that day.

I groaned, and twisted my neck so that I could check to see if there was any clock nearby. The red numbers said 3:14. I still had a few more hours to sleep, but how was sleep possible when I'd nearly died in my nightmare? It had almost happened yesterday, I think. I couldn't remember a thing from the moment Emmett's teeth were bared, ready to rip out my throat.

I stretched out my arms in front of me, and I soon realized that it was still ghostly dark outside, which made my room even creepier than it already was. I could just barely see the goose-bumps on my arms. When I stretched out my back, and contorted my body in an odd position, I choked when I soon found out that I wasn't the only person in Emily's spare room in the basement.

My hands instinctively (I was doing things lots 'instinctively' lately) up to my throat, and then they dropped down to my sides again. I sat up ram-rod straight, my muscles screamed in agony from sleeping in unthinkable positions all night.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out.

"Hello, there. You must be ... Shenae." A beautiful, melodic voice sang out to me.

"Yeah? Who are _you_?" I said, trying to get my voice to sound more confident.

"Me? Oh, you don't need to worry about that, sweetheart," it was definitely a he. His voice was husky, and it drew me in with every word his ivory lips uttered.

He had ash blonde hair, and ivory skin. His red eyes were a luscious scarlet color, different than anything I'd ever imagined a blood-thirsty vampire to look like. Much, much different than anything I'd ever pictured when I read those vampire novels. And, odd enough, the person in front of me was excruciatingly handsome; it actually hurt to look at him.

"I think I _do_," I protested, letting my curiosity get the best of me.

"Well, if you really must know ... I'm ... Spencer," he tilted his head to the side when he told me his name.

"Why hello, there, _Spencer_. Do you happen to know what happened to my cousin?" I asked.

"Who would be you're cousin?" He answered innocently; the most merciless expression was present on his face. Spencer moved closer to me, and sat down on the bed. I threw off my blankets and hopped out of the bed. Spencer's facial expressions flickered between astonishment and satisfaction.

"You'd know who I'm talking about. You kidnapped her," I was shocked to hear how brave I sounded, and how quick I assumed that it was Spencer.

"Hm ... I don't know who you mean. Be a little more specific," Spencer said in a creepily seductive voice. Ugh, he's just playing with me.

"Uh, I think you know who I'm talking about."

"Okay, you caught me. I do. Ella? Is that the young girl that I took away from you? Ah, filthy vermin she is ..." Spencer looked up at me from under his eyelashes.

"ELLA IS NOT FILTHY VERMIN! If you lay one hand on her ...!" I got defensive, and instantly started shouting. Then I realized that shouting was a good thing, I needed to have somebody to come and save me. But, I didn't hear anybody thundering down the stairs. Not at the moment. Where was Embry? _Why wasn't he here?_

_"Where's Embry?"_ I demanded.

"I don't believe I know who you're talking about." Spencer chided.

"Where. Is. My. Embry? What did you do, you filthy leech!" I screamed, and my hand immediately flew up to my mouth. I can't believe I just uttered those words.

"Excuse me? Bad words, sweetheart," Spencer smiled that heartbreaking smile at me.

"... Take me to Embry, wherever you have him, bloodsucker," I could get used to calling them that. I held out my hands, as if ready to be handcuffed.

I felt hands close gently around my wrists, and a soft voice murmuring in my ear, "I'm afraid it's not that easy, hun. That's what Embry called you, didn't he?"

Spencer struck a chord there. I winced.

"Yes," I whispered back. When he leaned away, I saw how breathtakingly beautiful he was. And, his eyes were a gorgeous emerald green, and then ... gold. But, I thought they were red...

"Hey, what's up with you're eyes?" I snapped.

Spencer looked embarrassed for once. "They ... change colors," he whimpered, and looked away. I felt instant pity for him. Hm, this gave me a sudden deadly but clever idea.

"Oh, sorry ... I didn't know you were sensitive about that fact ..." I apologized.

Spencer the Vampire gazed at me with a new interest. His pale skin glowed ivory in the moon's glare through my window, and his now blue eyes glinted. His hands gently formed mangled handcuffs around my wrists again. "I'll take you to you're Embry, now." His voice was very husky, almost as husky as Embry's.

"Okay, wait ... so you do have Embry?"

"Yes ... it wasn't easy kidnapping him, unlike Ella ... quite a group effort on our part, I'll say ..."

"You ... kidnapped him?" I squeaked, and Spencer started dragging me off the bed.

"Yes ..." he said again. "Not too long ago. We took out you're 'guards' real easily though.

"Wait a second, my guards?" I demanded, my voice rising immensely.

"Yes, your little Embry .. well, I wouldn't exactly call him little." Spencer smiled, and it knocked the breath out of me. I tried to resist against him, but it wasn't working out as well as I'd nearly thought it would.

"Do you want to see Embry or not?" Spencer looked more than a little irritated, his voice shaking.

"I do, just; I need some answers from you first."

"I already gave you them," Spencer glanced at me, but never caught my gaze.

"No, you didn't!"

"I gave you some!" He was sounding like a nine-year old now.

"Not enough – just take me to where you have Ella, I need to help her."

"That would be cheating then."

"But, but you just said – you'd take me to Embry! Why can't I see Ella!?"

"What did I just say? That would be cheating. What would be the point of this, if I took you to her right now?"

"The point of it would be ... oh, you're right ... But still!"

"See?"

"Spencer! _Where... is... my... cousin?"_ I took him by the shoulders, and started shaking him.

"I'm sorry, if I could tell you where Ella was hidden, I would, but I can't Shenae, I can't!" Spencer put his hands on mine, and leaned forward.

"What are you doing, Spencer?" My voice was shaky

"Do you remember you're accident a long time ago?"

"What? My accident ...?"

"Yes, Shenae. Your accident." Spencer leaned in closer, and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Wait, how do you know about this?"

"Your mom and dad told me before they died ... they never told you?"

"Psht, I guess not."

Spencer took a deep breath in, and then exhaled slowly. I counted to 60 until he started talking again. "Can you, stand still, for one second ... I've never done this before ..."

"Um, okay ..." I stood as still as possible, not sure what he was trying to do. Was he going to feed on me? But, he said he'd never done this before, I'm pretty sure that Spencer _has_ fed on people before...

Spencer placed his hand on my jaw, and inched closer to me. He leaned close enough that his face was merely centimeters away from my face, and his breath caught. Then, Spencer pressed his lips gently to mine, and I reacted by pulling away frantically.

"What. Are. You. _Doing_??" I panted.

"Shenae, I'm in love with you. I have been ever since you came back ... and I've waited all this time, but you were with_ him_."

"... What?"

"I love you, Shenae." It sounded false and weird coming from a person other than Embry.

"That can't be true, because I have no memory of you."

"You don't right now, but if I could only put those memories back into your head, then you would. You used to love me, too."

"Excuse me?"

"When you lived in Brazil, you used to love me."

"— I have ... never lived in Brazil!"

"You did, along with when you were in Leeds, England, and Cairn, Egypt. Hun, you've lived pretty much everywhere in the world."

"I've only lived in Tennessee, my entire life."

"No you haven't."

"And, what makes you so sure of that?"

"Because, Shenae, I'm apart of another world that you aren't even aware of."

"Does it consist of vampires and werewolves? Then I know what you're talking about."

"And shape shifters and witches?" Spencer asked.

"Um, no ..?"

"That's because you don't know what I'm talking about. I'm part of the Night World, and you are too. At least, you and your sister are."

"OH MY GOD, I don't have a sister."

"Yes, Ella."

"No, Ella is my cousin."

"This is one of the things that you don't know about. But, first, let's get out of here ... before they come back."

"Who does? No, let me stay!"

"Your 'guards'." Spencer snapped.

"Please, let me stay."

"No, let's go. I'll explain the Night World to you."

"I don't want to know about the Night World, or that Ella is really my sister, or whatever the hell happened in my life that I don't know about! I'm happy where I am, Spencer, and if you could leave me where I am ..."

"No, I've already wasted the last millennia waiting for you, Shenae; I'm not going to waste another one. I've found you."


	14. Chapter 13

He Makes 'Em Good Girls Go Bad

A Twilight FanFic

13. More Answers

"Okay, stop screwing around, Spencer. Tell me _some _truth," I demanded as I stumbled out of my vacant house. Spencer had me by the arm, and was towing me along urgently. It felt like he was gonna rip my arm out by the socket. "And, could you loosen up on my arm?"

He was dragging me out the plate glass door, and into the back porch ... and a flood of beautiful memories flashed before my eyes. It was the same moon that neatly shadowed above Embry and me, the same pitch black night and the bright stars ... Tequila in the pasture beside us. I almost started crying just remembering the strong memories.

I wanted to break Spencer's neck for planting one on me, and for telling me a bunch of lies and bullshit that he probably doesn't even believe. 'Night World' my ass.

"I am not screwing around with you, Shenae. I'm dead serious. I come from the Night World, not the phony world that your shape-shifter comes from," Spencer snarled.

"His world is every bit as real as you're made up one is," I snapped back.

"I'm warning you, hunny, don't piss off a vampire. Serious consequences follow."

I groaned loudly, but I took his words seriously. If I wanted to live to see Embry, I might as well not make him mad. I really did want to see Embry again.

"Sorry... Is this really all ... true?" I asked solemnly, staring at the ground.

"Yes, it is. Do you want to know the rest or not?"

"Of course I do! If Ella is really my sister... and what happened to me that you consider my 'accident' ... then please continue, Spencer."

"Alrighty—," he cleared his throat, and then began. "I come from the Night World. This is a secret conspiracy that includes vampires, like myself, werewolves of the real kind, shape-shifters like," he grumbled this part, "_your_ Embry, and witches. One of the biggest rules of the Night World is for humans to be unsuspecting of us, and to never know about _us_. To communicate without being noticed, we spray paint flowers on doors and wear special rings with the flower of our race, so other Night people know who you are. The second rule of the Night World is to never fall in love with a human. I've broken both rules," he smiled angelically at me, never losing his intense focus on my face.

I suddenly got very uncomfortable. I wanted Embry.

We were standing on the lush grass, beside Tequila's pasture, but Tequila was nowhere in sight. I didn't even want to know where he was, considering the possible stuff that may have happened to him. Tears welled up in my eyes once again, and I blinked them away furiously.

Spencer noticed. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing... continue, please." I mumbled, wiping my eyes on the sleeve of my pyjama shirt.

"No, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Spencer, please! Keep going! Don't worry about me," I sniffled.

"Okay, okay ... So, now you know about the Night World.

"Somebody created me without even knowing what they were really doing. Must've been some new vampire, or out of control lamia vampire. Oh, by the way, a lamia vampire is a born vampire. Whatever ... anyways, they bit me, and some of their blood got into me. So, here I am. That's how I was created."

"You exchange blood to become a vampire? In the Night World, I mean?"

"Yup. Got a problem with it?" He was being unnaturally rude to me now. Good. Maybe he'd realize that I'm not so great in a few.

"No, why would I?"

"I don't know ..."

"Stop getting off-topic and finish your god-damn story, Spencer."

"You've been reincarnated dozens of times over, Shenae. I don't know how it works, but you keep coming back. And once you've found you're truest love, you'll die once and for all. Never to come back again. I met you in you're very first life, which I'm not going to go into detail for, because there is way too many to count. But, once I met you, I fell in love with you, and never fell out of it. You loved me too, for a time, and I kept coming back, hoping you'd love me again.

"And, the funny thing is ... you're going to laugh when you hear this ... I killed you every time I got near you. That's why you keep coming back, because I keep killing you before you love me again."

"That's not funny."

"Just wait, you'll start laughing."

I waited several long moments. "Am I laughing, Spencer? Does it fricken look like I am _laughing?_' Why would I laugh at you killing me before I had the chance to love somebody else? Dude, you're sick." I shook my head.

"But, you see, I haven't killed you yet! Now we can be together!"

I narrowed my eyes and huffed. "In case you haven't noticed, Spencer, I don't want to love you. I am going to live another life without finding my true other half because of you.. I'm never going to love you, Spencer. Get it through you're thick skull."

Awkwardly, he began talking again, not until after he turned his blue-eyed gaze to the ground. Could vampires cry? I don't think they can, but if he could cry, he might have been sobbing by now. He just needed the tears, because he was making the moaning sounds perfectly.

"I thought it would be like that ..."

"You _knew_ it would be like this," I scowled. "Now tell me the rest. Ella's my sister?"

"I don't want to talk anymore. You know too much as it is, I only told you about the Night World because I thought we might live in it together."

I ignored his last comment. Suddenly, the pieces clicked into place like a jigsaw puzzle, I knew what this hush-hush secret was. I can't believe I hadn't realized it before. What my "accident" was and why Spencer was so involved with my life before. It all made sense now.

I sank down to my knees on the grass.

Spencer had tried to kill me. In _this _life.

And, that's why I didn't remember anything from the moment he had tried.

I had to get him to tell me the rest. But how? He was depressed as it is, what could I do that would make him tell me more about it? Nothing, that's right. Chances are, he probably wouldn't respond to my flirting techniques like he had before...

I'd have to try my luck.

"Spencer! What happened to me? What happened to me when I was seven years old?" I asked, my voice quavering with realization.

"Why? Did you have an epiphany?"

"Sort of, please tell me what you know!" I knew my eyes were pleading him.

He sighed, closed his ever-changing eyes, and then kneeled down beside me. "Yes, Shenae, I did try to kill you. You and Embry ... that shape-shifter of yours, you were together then. As kids, like, as far as being together as kids can go...

"You've got the Tennessee accent; you've always lived in Forks though. Ella is actually you're sister, but you're actual parents died 16 years ago of unknown causes. You lived with you're aunt and uncle, when Ella was just four. She remembers it, but you don't, so that's why they said that Lindsay and your uncle were you're biological parents. Why?" He folded his hands around mine as he spoke. "Because you didn't remember anything of your life before that."

"I found you with Embry, holding hands and when he kissed you on the lips at the side of the road, I lost it. I was going to kill him, but I missed terribly and got you instead."

My eyes widened in horror, then narrowed at him in a second. My leg swung out from underneath me and kicked him in the shins. He fell backwards, yowling in agony (did I kick him that hard?) and I stood up, pounding my foot against his rock hard chest. "You did _what_?"

"You'd rather it was you, than him?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course! Spencer, how could you even think differently? Embry is the one for me," I was just as surprised as he was once the words escaped my mouth. How could I be so sure?

I knew he was the one because I had that instinctual gut feeling about Embry. Everything about him _screamed_ perfect.

"I knew it. I shouldn't bother you anymore," Spencer groaned. "Could you, you know, ease up on the pressure?" I knew he was talking about my foot.

I didn't know he would give in so easily. I was still extremely wary of what could possibly happen in the two seconds that it would take me to lift my foot off his chest. Did I trust him?

I did ease up, and Spencer inhaled and exhaled slowly. In the mere several seconds that Spencer was free, he lightly sprang to his feet and had my arms clamped tightly behind my back, wrenching my shoulders. He could've snapped my leg like a twig if he wanted to, but I guess he had something else planned, and didn't want to deal with a broken leg (?).

I was scared to even think of what he could have in store for me, or Embry. I shuddered what I could, what with my arms pinned behind me.

"Now, if you cooperate throughout, neither you or Embry will be hurt. _Severely_," Spencer has to tack on the last part, perhaps trying to get into my head that there was going to be tortured minds tonight, and his voice was sly, sleazy. Ick. A very good reason for why I would never fall in love with this sick, sadistic vampire. Ever.

"You're sick." I spat.

Spencer moved his hands swiftly, which twisted my arms into an unbelievable knot, and it resulted in unbearable pain.

I cried out in agony. "OW! You monster! What the hell—!"

"Ah-ah-ah," he cautioned in his same disgusting voice. "Don't push me, sweetheart."

"I'll push you however far I want, you stupid parasite. Just leave Embry alone!" I screamed at him.

"That might be a bit difficult," he said.

"How? Just let him be! Do whatever you want to me, just ... please, please do not hurt him!" I started bawling, and there was no way I could control the salty tears from overflowing and spilling. No way.

I continued my hopeless, maybe endless pleading. "Please, Spencer, if you have a shred of compassion in you, don't hurt him.. I think I'm in love with him."

Spencer did the unthinkable. He released me, but he threw me, hard into the cold ground. I fell onto my hands and knees, and without thinking about it, I started crawling away, sobbing uncontrollably. I knew he would get me again, and probably hurt me, but if he stayed away from Embry...

Then the pain would be worth it. As long as Embry remained okay.

I risked looking back at Spencer, since I heard no footsteps following me. Then again, he was so light on his feet, I wouldn't hear him. He could be behind me this very instant, or in front of me, whichever.

The livid expression that masked his face told me that I had made the biggest mistake of my life, by saying that I was in love with Embry. There was no way to know if Embry was safe now, because I had just blurted out the stupidest thing ever, his safety was completely diminished now. I had ruined everything that might've happened to me and Embry in the future. I highly doubt that anything between us would go _that_ far, but if it did, it wouldn't happen.

Spencer said something completely different. "If its Embry's safety that you're worried about, think again, hun—," I winced at that, "—just think about how he's gonna feel when we're all over each other, huh? You want him to be safe? Then you're going to have to cooperate with me!" He shouted at me, each word an ice cold knife being thrust into my heart. Embry would suffer for what I had done, for what I had untruthfully blurted out to Spencer. How cruel. Of me.

I deserved to suffer, so I would. Spencer could do whatever he wanted, regardless of how morbid and heart-wrenching it is. Poor Embry was I could think about.

EMBRY CALL

"LET ME OUT OF HERE, YOU STUPID CUNT!" I shouted as loud as I could at the malicious vampire standing before me. I yanked on the iron bars as hard as I could, and shook the cement door. It didn't budge. No shock there.

I had been trapped in this bloody cold cell for three days now. Three effing days. I had no clue where Shenae was, or what that bloodsucker had done to her, but what I would do to him once I found out what condition she was in... He definitely won't live to see the next millennia.

All I wanted right now was Shenae to be here, lying in my arms, and us underneath the stars, like that night...

"Sorry, darling, but not until... Spencer!" she squealed and dropped down from her perch lithely. "Where have you been?" She seemed unabashed from hopping down from the splintering rafters.

"Mercilessly dragging this ... girl by the hair ... I couldn't convince her." I heard a strangely deep monotone of a voice, almost like a bass guitar echo through the chamber. Their husky soprano voices bounced off the stone walls, and thrummed loud and clear in my ears. It did not nearly hurt as bad as worrying about Shenae. Not nearly as much.

My stomach twisted when I saw his clean, long ash blonde hair and his red eyes. Great, another human-eating leech.

Then I saw Shenae, and he was gripping her tightly by the wrist. I flinched slightly just at the thought of ripping his throat out, even if he was only holding onto her arm. I remembered him just as clearly as I did ten years ago, when he first tried to kill us. The fag could attempt it once and semi-succeed, but he could die trying once again.

Shenae was still as beautiful as ever, even when her face was smeared with dirt and her mahogany hair was encrusted with mud and leaves and pine needles. What did this loser drag her through? An entire forest? He must've, but he never will again once I'm through with him. Dude, I need a hobby, other than coming up with mental death threats in my head. Wait never mind.

Nobody ever thought that I would fall for somebody so deeply and love them as much as I do Shenae. Not even Jacob, my best friend and practically brother. He'd gone through my thoughts and heard about how I felt for her, and it nearly knocked him off his feet. That's the power of imprinting. You can't resist that level of adoration or commitment to that one person.

Shenae searched hungrily around the room, her eyes a dull, colorless grey ... it was like they virtually changed colors right before my eyes. They used to be a vibrant green, and now the color was drained out of them, like the leech had sucked the life out of her already. I wouldn't doubt it if he couldn't control himself, she did smell good, in a non-carnivorous way. She continued to look around the room until she found purchase, me. Her eyes lit up, turning back to the emerald green they were, literally. "Embry," she mouthed, her thin pink lips barely moving, I could hear her perfectly.

She gently tugged herself free from _him_, and he simply continued to talk to Madison, perfect. She limped slightly to the iron bars that I was trapped behind. "Embry," she said with a little more strength in her voice. Her creamy pale hand reached through the cell, and caressed my face. Shenae's hands were so cold, but I barely realized it. A burst of joy and anguish exploded through my veins like electricity, as I was glad that she was alive, but mad that I couldn't have been there to save her.

"Are you okay, baby?" I asked her quietly, hoping _they _wouldn't hear me, that way we could buy more time.

This time, my hands reached through the bars, and I touched her face. I could feel her heart skitter and then go back to its normal _thump-thump, thump-thump _when I called her 'baby'. If we made it through this, I'd have to call her that more often, just because of how happy it made her. She flushed a faint pink, and smiled blindingly at me.

"It feels like forever, since I last saw you," she whispered.

"I know, three long days in this cell," I glanced at the two vamps, and then at the empty space in my cement chamber.

"Three? Really?" Her forehead puckered and she looked deep in thought for a moment. "It seems like only one, for me," she croaked at once. Her thin voice was raspy; obviously her throat was hurting her. Shenae looked so confused, puzzled.

"How is your throat?" I almost whimpered to her. Weird, because it seems that Shenae would be the one whimpering now.

"It feels like someone's scrubbed it with sandpaper, the roughest grit--."

The leech interrupted us.

"The only reason it seems like one day to you, Shenae, is because my dear, Madison here was enchanting you into sleeping longer. It bought us more time to get you're guards under control." He smiled angelically again, except it had a puke-inducing twist to it.

He came up behind her and locked his arms with hers. She didn't even fight; she just accepted it with a sad defiance in her eyes. I could taste the foulness in the air on my tongue, and smell it too. I could also taste her fear, and anxiety, she was anticipating what was gonna happen to us next. Her face was that readable.

With a sharp movement of his arms, she was on the ground, moaning in pain.

She must've been defending herself, defending us, to deserve that. I totally missed her antics. Or, maybe she hadn't moved at all. The leech could be some magician like Edward and read minds, who knew.

That was it.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Why are you doing this to her?" I shouted at him, pounding at the bars again.

"I'm not – I'm doing this to you! If you hadn't come along, she would've fallen for me! Me! Now, you're going to pay for it," he hissed.

He was right – by even putting his hands on her was pissing me off, big time. The more he touched her, the more I wanted to rip his head off, tear off every limb, piece by piece, burning it in front of his eyes, so there was no way he would piece himself back together again. Just like Humpty Dumpty, it would be the end of him, with the snap of my fingers.

He yanked her shorts off with a quick tug, and I immediately knew what was on his mind. It was going to scar me for life, and he will regret his actions immensely.


	15. Chapter 14

**He Makes 'Em Good Girls Go Bad**

A Twilight FanFic

14. The Unimaginable (Of Course) Happens

EMBRY CALL

Shenae looked so fragile, so breakable. Like, even the weakest person in the world could crush her between his two fingers, smashing her glass bones and crumpling her paper thin skin into dusty rubble. I wanted to take her cold, now alabaster face in my feverish hands and kiss her pain away. I wanted to see the bright, pink color flood her cheeks again, and make her, well, Shenae again. _My Shenae_ again.

But, as it was, I was stuck in this God-damn prison cell, watching my girl waste away like cinderblock. That stupid leech, what's—his—nuts Spencer, and his moronic accomplice, Madison, had her tied up on this—this operating table of some sort. She rarely ever moved, only when she coughed or when Spencer touched her. Shudders rolled down my spine whenever he was near her.

Most of all, it would've been so much easier if I could just phase and rip his non-existent heart out. But this cell was so small that the top of my head would skim the cement roof whenever I paced around. It sucked, knowing that I was so close to killing him, to _escaping _and taking Shenae in my arms. Yet, everything had to be so out of reach for me.

Second most of all, I missed my Mom and my brothers. I had no clue where Quil was, Sam or even Leah. They had to be somewhere, the effing leeches couldn't have killed them. It didn't hurt to ask Spencer or Madison.

"Hey, Spencer? Madison?" I asked, hoping one of them would turn around from Shenae's examining table. Madison did turn around, her curled shoulder-length brown hair flipping around her face as she whipped around. Her dark blue eyes were bottomless, and filled with deadly innocence mixed with evil and hatred. It was obvious that she was in love with Spencer, and it hurt her to see that he was in love with Shenae. It was a messed up love-chain, and I was tangled in with it, the chains cutting Shenae off from me.

"What do you want, mutt?" She narrowed her eyes, and agilely danced to my cell door. She took her pale hand and tossed her silky hair behind her shoulder, a scowl etched on her stone face. These vamps might be different from the Cullens, but they still had the same freaky skin.

I snarled at her. She rolled her eyes, and continued to glare at me. "Where did you happen to trap my friends?" I asked as casually as possible, my hands snaking around the iron bars. I breathed through my mouth, trying not to taste the awful stench that polluted the air. It was so sickly sweet, not as bad as the Cullens, but still just as terrible. It still burned the inside of my nostrils.

"Oh, their around, they just haven't quite woken up yet." She smiled deviously, winked at me, and turned on her heel, skipping back to Spencer.

Even though he was absentmindedly gazing off into the distance, she laced her fingers through his fondly. It was kind of cute, in a really odd, creepy way. Maybe because that was what I wanted to do with Shenae, but I definitely couldn't.

Spencer didn't react for at least several minutes.

Finally, he turned towards me, and dropped Madison's hand. I actually felt sorry for her as I watched her face fall, her eyes going back to the usual glazed over state. Her eyes were fixed on the uneven floor as she followed Spencer.

"You mean the other Quileute boys? The leader of you're 'pack' can't really be called a boy."

"Sam? Yeah, he's the Alpha."

"I kind of figured."

"It's kind of obvious, smart one. So, where do you have them?"

"Oh, they're in here, as well. As Madison said, they just haven't woken up yet."

"That's what I don't get. 'They haven't woken up yet'?"

"Their drugged. Whose the smart one now?"

"I wouldn't exactly call you a smart one, dumbass. You just did yourself a favour."

"And, exactly how did I do that?" Spencer sounded confused.

"You've just made you're death that much quicker. It was a very, very bad idea to drug werewolves," I explained to him. "You're only making us mad."

"Hm.. Did you actually know that you aren't werewolves?"

"Of course we are. You can't tell me what species I am."

"You're a shape-shifter, you just happen to change into over-sized wolves."

"Yeah..." I shook my head. "Great way to change the subject."

"I'm not kidding."

"Neither am I. Where's Sam?"

"Somewhere in here."

"Well, can you let me out of here, so I can find out where he is?"

"No, that would be cheating."

"Is that the same bullshit you told Shenae?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

I didn't even realize that my voice was gradually getting louder and louder throughout the chamber. Also, I had never really looked at this eerie place, until now.

The old wooden beams held up the roof, they towered up I don't know how many metres, but they seemed to go up a long way. There were a few cage-covered dimly lit light bulbs, and a few candles. The walls were stone masonry, not very detailed but still elegant per se. The floor was cobblestone, and really uneven. From my perspective, there was a smooth rock wall facing me, and a wide corridor. A faint light was coming through, but only a little bit. So, that meant there was some escape here.

Ever since that conversation I had with Spencer, there was muffled sounds coming from down that hallway, and yawning.

My heartbeat sped up. Maybe one of my brothers was waking up.

"Sam? Jared..? Embry..?" Quil's unmistakable smooth-talker voice, thick with sleep and drug-ness.

"Quil? Quil!" I shouted, hoping he'd answer back to me.

"Embry, man! Where are you?"

"In this fucking cell, dude, where are you?" Well, that was a dumb question.

"Um, I'm not really sure..."

I turned on Spencer immediately, ready to pound his face. "You son of a—!"

"Embry? Is everything okay?"

Her soothing, tranquil, smooth as an untouched sheet of ice voice rang throughout the chamber.

SHENAE DURANT

"Embry?" I asked again.

I saw his horrified yet relieved face behind Spencer, and I desperately wanted to be held in his arms again. Kiss his pain away. I moved just so I could see his handsome face better.

Now it was time to beg.

"Spencer?" My voice sounded like a naked plea, which was exactly it.

"Yes, Shenae?" He was by my 'table-side' in seconds. His sad eyes a weird pinkish, magenta color that I was sure didn't even exist as an eye color. Whatever.

"Could .. I see .. Embry ...?"

"No, that would be cheating."

"Don't give me that ... Spencer." I was so close to calling him _you chicken fucker. _"I want to see Embry."

I made it look like I was pouting, although that was hard when you could barely talk. Spencer's forehead puckered, and he pursued his lips. I knew that he was deep in thought, thinking about something. Probably about how he'd have to do something extra terrible to me after. After he let me re-acquaint myself with Embry. I was prepared for whatever the sick loser had in mind.

Spencer didn't even say anything, he started yanking and pulling at random straps tied around my wrists and ankles. It agonized me, because no matter how quickly he was done, it wasn't fast enough. I slowly sat up, and for the first time of being able to see my whole body, I saw just how badly bruised and scarred my legs were. Well, what did I expect? To have clean, supermodel legs? I was brutally dragged through a rickety forest, branches scratching every visible part of my body, for God's sake!

Suddenly, Embry was holding me, kissing my face, every blemish that covered my body. I think he kissed my lips once. His warm hands were holding mine, and I was pressed so close to his body that I was sweating within a few minutes. It felt so nice to be with him again, after spending a night or so with Spencer. I felt whole again, like ever since Embry had disappeared he'd taken half of me with him. My heart was about to explode with the amount of love and happiness that filled me now.

I gently held Embry's face between my hands, and kissed his full lips twice. "Embry, I'm fine. Really."

"I know, hun." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "No offence, Shay, but you're a mess."

"None taken." I smiled back at him. His sweet smile was so contagious you couldn't help but return it, no matter how much it hurt to.

Embry started looking down the stone hallway, where a dim light was shining. I almost immediately knew what he was thinking without him even needing to explain to me.

Embry knew that there was some sorta escape out of here.

He leaned closer to me, and started whispering quietly in my ear, his voice was so low that I had to block out every other noise I was hearing, I had to even block out my own thoughts. Spencer could probably hear our conversation, but Embry had to time his explanation exactly right so that Spencer would be distracted with something else, that way he wouldn't listen. It was going to be hard, but if we escaped and found help, it would be worth. Hopefully they wouldn't hurt Quil, or any of the other werewolves.

"See that light over there? I think it might be our exit out of here. On the count of three, you're going to get on my back and hold on as tightly as possible. I don't want you to fall, just in case our exit is up." Embry smiled half-heartedly, and then gripped my hand tightly, although his hands around mine felt like a bag of feathers were wrapped around my hand. It was a weird feeling, but also very comforting. It showed that he didn't want to hurt me anymore than I was already, but he didn't want to let me go.

Spencer and Madison were completely involved (and seemingly distracted enough) in their conversation. Madison had a dazed, adoring look on her face as she gazed at Spencer. Spencer, however, appeared totally oblivious to her loving stares, tracing his finger along the irregular pattern of the rocks in the wall. Perfect.

I didn't notice that he wasn't even talking to Madison. They just made it look like they were talking to each other, to trick us. I realized that a second too late.

"One ... two ... three!" Embry whispered to me, even quieter than before. He knelt down almost until he was sitting on the ground, and I lightly settled onto his back. My arms were locked around his neck, my bare feet touching the cold floor. When he straightened himself, his knees made a barely audible cracking sound, and that's what set them off.

Spencer whirled around, Madison following suit. Her hands formed mangled claws, and she bared her slightly elongated fangs. They curved like a canine's tooth, indenting her lower lip. Spencer's mouth was more controlled, no sign of teeth yet. I had a last glimpse of them before Embry was running full speed.

Embry had been right. Our only exit was above our heads, lost in the endless build of rafters. Just great, because I really had to hold onto Embry. I hope I didn't choke him to death.

He bounced off one wall and leaped for the other, jumping so high he caught one of the beams. Embry pulled us up, and balanced on top of it. Spencer and Madison were below us now, eyes widened in false shock. They were just playing us.

Embry climbed higher and higher until I was positive I was going to be sick. We kept weaving through the wooden beams, that light getting brighter and brighter. How on Earth could they have gotten us through here...?

As soon as Embry had nearly gotten us to the top, floods of white-skinned people came in the tiny fissure that the light was shining through. The silvery eyes and ivory skin immediately sent my heart racing, hoping with my life that they weren't thirsty.


	16. Chapter 15

He Makes 'Em Good Girls Go Bad

Chapter Fifteen

_As soon as Embry had nearly gotten us to the top, floods of white-skinned people came in the tiny fissure that the light was shining through. The silvery eyes and ivory skin immediately sent my heart racing, hoping with my life that they weren't thirsty._

Their silvery eyes only signalled one thing to me: we were toast. The ivory skin glimmered in the faint light that was emitted from what seemed to be our only exit. I don't know how we were going to get out of this situation any longer from that moment on.

Unless for some unknown reason, a person from far away that was strong enough and had enough back-up could read minds and came to our aid immediately. However, I know nobody who has that capability. Unfortunately.

My arms pretty much formed an unescapable choke hold around Embry's neck, like he told me to do.

I could hear Spencer's enraging laugh beneath us, clapping his cold hands once, twice, and then a third time. I quickly looked over my shoulder; I could see him smiling undeniably in the little darkness that surrounded us. I swallowed, and turned my head forward again to face the aliens in front of me and Embry. This definitely caught me off guard. I never said I feared death, but according to this contemporary, blasphemous insanity that I somehow dragged Embry into kinda proved that we both had no other choice. Of all things, I would rather suffer immense torture compared to any of the wolves dying whatsoever. Especially Embry.

Suddenly, Embry started singing quietly to himself. It was one of my favorite songs, by my favorite band, although I had never told him about it before. "I feel like a hero, and you are my heroine."

Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls. Nobody could make my heart swell and drop down to my feet like Embry definitely could. I ignored it though, because there was much more important things to deal with than .. yeah.

_God, should anything terrible happen to us. Make it happen to me, and not Embry. _

It seemed like only days when since Embry entered my life, now we're both fighting for it. Together. Hopefully one of us makes it out alive.

Just when things couldn't get anymore tramatizing, they did.

Vampires started flooding our space, inching closer and closer with every second that slowly passed by. The beat of my heart probably intensified their urge to kill me, there thirst, driving them crazy. Embry started receding swiftly backwards, jumping twenty feet down onto the stone again.

"Just when I thought that things could get worse, oh, they do. You have no escape now." Spencer laughed again.

Embry put me down, kindly shielding me from any ongoing threats. I cowered into his superficially warm backside, closing my eyes, wishing for the best.

Maybe it was just me, but I heard a distant howl outside of this hell. It was definitely me.

"Let me share a little story with you two. I know you'll enjoy it, most likely in a negative way.

"The reason you're all here is because of you're little angel behind you." He motioned to me with a flick of his perfect hand. "She dragged you all into this."

"Shut up, you leech," Quil shouted.

"Yeah, what he said!" Jared said.

"Be quiet, and allow me to continue if you please—"

"ACTUALLY, I don't please. I kill," Embry growled, his voice absolutely menacing. It didn't phase Spencer though.

"BE QUIET. I met Shenae before all you losers even knew she existed! I imprinted on her before you did, yet somehow, it never worked. She was supposed to fall for me! Not a roasting mutt like you! The whole point of my imprinting left no common sense in her. So, I attempted to kill her. Who you call 'Shay-Shay' has something wrong with her, and would've been with me."

"_You sick sunofabitch! _How old was she? Seven! Of course she's going to have no reaction, YOU'RE A FREAKIN' VAMPIRE."

"She was supposed to die! Now, I finally found her and stole the opportunity like a cat with a mouse. You're trapped now, no escape. You're surrounded. All of you will for surely die tonight. Say goodbye to life, Embry Call."

He started walking towards us, hands in a clawed, monstrous position, ready to perhaps rip our bodies to shreds and crush our hearts.

Embry spun around, his face so close to mine. "I love you more than anything, Shenae. Please, say that you love me, too." His arms were gripping mine, but gentle like a feather.

"I love you, too Embry." Tears sprang in my eyes, spilling onto my face, uncontrolled. Right now, I couldn't really care less. We were about to die anyway.

Embry leaned closer, his full lips barely touching mine, brushing against my cheek, and my ear. To break the moment where nobody else mattered, a shattering howl broke the stillness. To the man in front of me, it sounded oddly familiar.

"Jake. Ohmygod, I can't believe it..."

"Wait, what?" I asked stupidly. "Jake?"

"He's here.. I can't believe it."

"It's on, starting now," Spencer said inaudibly.


	17. INSPIRATION!

Okay, peoples! I need some inspiration and ideas!

I have no freakin' idea what to do for the rest of my Embry story. I'm no good at describing fight scenes, but I also need some base ideas for what should happen. I have a pretty good idea anyways, but should I continue the whole Madison and Spencer thing..? Let me know! :D


	18. Chapter 16

I cowered behind Embry's back, his unbelievably warm hands clutching at the ripped material of what was left of my shirt, making his protective caress feel more sexual than anything. I pressed my hands against the bare skin of his back, craving the comfort of my big teddy-bear with the flood of ivory-skinned, bloodthirsty creatures pouring in through the roof (or ground, whichever you please). They were leaping downwards, closer and closer to us in the weaving of wooden beams with every passing second. It was Embry and I versus them, versus Spencer with his lovesick accomplice Madison.

Embry and I against a whole army of ethereal, freakishly strong and cat-like vampires.

Who are hell-bent on destroying us.

It was scary to think about-

Another skull-crushing, ear bursting howl rippled through the cacophony, sending a series of disrupting vibrations that were tangible in the still air. I covered my ears with my hands, because the sheer volume of the shrieking was enough to render me completely useless for a long, long time. After the progression of the day's events already, I was ready to collapse and just succumb to unconsciousness rather willingly.

Everything happened very quickly after Jacob's last warning howl. It was like everybody was cursed into permanent motion. Except for me, that is. The frequency to which the world was vibrating around me was even more alive and electric with energy once I saw Jacob tumble through what I thought was the only escape, along with several other vampires trailing behind him. The giant, gaping hole above the criss-crossing support of the beams in this underground prison was torn more so by the presence of Jacob and whoever else he'd brought along with him. The impossibly beautiful, chalky people following Jacob were also impossibly graceful during their leap of faith through the tumble inside, unlike the wolf Jacob, who crashed through a few wooden beams, thoroughly splintering them, causing a few blood-suckers to collapse from their roosts on his way down.

I smiled in spite of Jacob's bravery and heroism, but also in his sheer clumsiness that he would never seem to grow out of. He landed with a dull, echoing thud on the stone floor, on all four paws, which I must say is a rather big accomplishment for Jacob Black. He appeared unhurt, and snarled at the opposing blood-suckers in menace. Spencer stared in surprise.

"Jake! You made it!" A sudden uproar of imprisoned werewolves chorused throughout the entire underground Hell, rattling the walls of the cells, whooping for the presence of their long-lost brother.

I stood motionless, unable to fully take in the situation. I was completely helpless, but filled such an interminable euphoria and joy that I believed for a few moments that we might actually have a chance at defeating Spencer once and for all, and I couldn't help but smile like a dork.

I saw Embry glance subtly at Jake, a wordless communication passing between them, and suddenly Embry whirled around to face me. He gathered me in his arms, crushing my body to his in a loving, everlasting embrace before pressing his lips quickly to my sticky forehead.

"I'll be back to get you, m'love, for you're to go with Alice and Bella. They'll keep you safe, I promise. But for now, until we meet again," Embry gazed lovingly into my eyes, his gaze loaded with so much worry, sorrow and affection all intermingled into one fluent emotion that I couldn't help but feel my heart swell and drop to my toes one last time. I didn't even bother questioning him on what he meant, so I just nodded numbly.

Seeing the scenes play out before me snapped my feelings of happiness and his undeniable love back into reality, only to be overcome by sadness from being separated from him, once again.

Embry turned away from me, releasing my face from his light as a feather touch, and a violent shudder rippled through his rock-hard muscles, convulsing through his spine, an edges shaking that was permanent for him, it seemed. But I knew better than to worry, or be frightened. In a few seconds flat, his ragged clothes were torn to shreds, sweatpants wilted and coalescing with the ground. In his place was an abnormally large wolf, thundering towards the one man who started this whole disaster in the first place.

Spencer looked up just in time to see Embry lunging at him, claws extended, jaws wide-open and teeth gleaming with sharp precision. They collided with an ear-splitting, bone-chilling, boulder-crushing clash, two impermeable bodies crashing together in a dangerous fight to destroy one another. I saw Jake take up the rear, his jaws aiming to tear at the solid flesh of Spencer's torso.

I stared at them amiably, as if I watched two werewolves gang up on a malefic vampire all the time. Werewolves and vampires, which had been so fabled, only belonging in folklore, weren't just a source for classic Halloween costumes and horror flicks, but were now what my world revolved around.

What was now my world in it's entirety.

I had nothing to do but accept that fact.

And there really was no better time for that, than right this self-righteous moment, filled with sacrifice and all our lives hanging on the line. I realized that I was now apart of this family, with all these hormone-crazed werewolves supplying my thirst for family and connection.

I almost totally forgot about Ella, my sexually-frustrated cousin that had disappeared, due to Spencer's discretion.

I wanted to wish her the best.

But I ultimately had to find her.

I picked up a lonely scrap of Embry's remaining clothing, rubbing the cotton between my fingers, thinking about how the fibers were just touching his skin only moments ago. I made a fist and balled up the material in my fingers, for sentimental value.

Oh, God, please keep him safe...

And I booked it.

I ran blindly, aiming for where Spencer was being clobbered by Jacob and Embry, hoping that I wouldn't be scratched to death in an attempt to find out the whereabouts of my cousin.

I heard light footsteps approaching me, and I also heard the clatter of a dozen of indestructible bodies colliding with each other. I felt small and frail as I watched the powerful, golden-eyed blood-suckers square off with the crimson-eyed ones. A curly-haired, burly one cleanly snapped the head right off a fair-haired vampire that was twice the size of him - which was hard to believe, considering the insurmountable height and build of him.

The ripping and tearing of steel skin and titanium limbs sounded like rocks gnashing together, the ugliest sounds you could imagine. Oh, and the smell. An enormous bonfire was already being kindled and stoked with the flailing arms, legs and torsos of the defeated. A sickly-sweet incense burned in the air, choking out any remaining stink of wet dogs, or breathable air, for that matter.

"Where are you, Ella?" I whispered glumly, fingering the scar I had on my palm from when her and I had sliced our hands open with X-Acto knives in an oath to each other.

"We'll be blood-sisters," Ella said, fingering the place we'd marked specially for this ritual. I was twelve at the time, she was ten.

I cut my palm, wincing at the fresh stab of pain that lasted for only a second, and handed her the blade. We were sitting on the down comforter of my bed.

"It's originally supposed to be blood-brother's, but we aren't boys, so it wouldn't make sense if we called ourselves blood-brother's..." Ella rambled on, trying to stall.

"Just do it, Ella. I did it," I held up my bleeding palm for verification, which had welled up with life essence.

"Okay..." She squeezed her eyes shut, and dragged the tip of the knife in the flesh of her palm, letting a yelp escape on the process. I waited until she dropped the X-Acto knife onto the comforter before I smacked her knee.

"Ella, hush up! Mum and Dad are right downstairs!" I scolded her.

"Right, sorry, sorry..." I pretended to not notice the fact that she discarded the red-stained X-Acto knife onto my white comforter.

"Now hold up your hand," Ella commanded.

I obeyed, holding my oozing palm against hers.

"Our blood has mingled now, so we're forever linked together."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can I wash my hand now?" I rolled my eyes.

"Go ahead." The look of hurt that flashed across her face was enough for me to know that my complete disregard for the significance this provided her with really shattered her.

I felt immense sadness of how horribly I'd treated her 'ritual' that day.

I had to find her.

No matter what the cost.

The two people I would die for today was Embry and Ella, the only people I had left, really.

I stormed towards Spencer.

"Where the hell is Ella?" I demanded, completely forgetting that he was in the middle of a lethal battle, and I was caught in the middle of it.

He just smiled disturbingly, his ash-blond hair igniting in the firelight.

I was knocked sideways by a furry body, whether it was Jacob or Embry, I didn't know and didn't care, but I crunched against the opposing wall and crumpled to the floor in a broken heap.

There went my chances of finding Ella.

Soft footsteps closed in on me, and I was turned to see the friendly faces of two amazingly beautiful, caramel-eyed immortals standing before me. The breath was stolen right from my lungs at the sight of them (probably from the fact that there really was no air, and I just had it knocked out of me)and with the addition of their presence, I had to blink a few times to regain enough composure to speak. I lugged myself up to my elbows, coughing up dust, when I felt sharp pains in my ribs.

"You must be..." I mustered, my voice cracking.

"Alice and Bella," the shorter one with spiky black hair said, smiling genially and reaching for my hand. She pulled me to my feet with no effort at all.

"Yeah, Embry told me .. about you," I replied, trying to avoid the prospect of an awkward moment.

I was watching the faces of said Alice and Bella very carefully, and when Alice's gaze narrowed and her expression dropped, I immediately grew tense and spun on my heels to follow what she was witnessing.

Alice, however, was much more lithe than I was, and with the grace of a dancer, grabbed my shoulder with one hand and whirled me back around to face her. I'm surprised that I was still capable of standing.

"I don't think so, sweetie - we'd better get you out of here and some where safe!" Alice tried to summon a gentle smile, but it ended up being a rather twisted grimace. Bella, despite her silent and reserved composure, was much better at comforting and reassurance than Alice seemed to be.

"Yes, I agree, anywhere but here, please!" Bella had to shout over the sudden clamor and yelps of agony. I instantly recognized the tortured cry of Embry, in his wolf form, of course. When Alice loosened her grip on me, anticipating me to follow her, I took advantage of her being off-guard and sprinted away from them, in the direction of Embry's low moaning. First Ella, and now this?

My heart broke at the sight of him lying on the stony floor, his fur matted with the warm, wetness of blood. I chided myself and ran to him, collapsing to my knees beside his head, instantly stroking his coarse fur, ignoring the deadly uproar around me. His eyes showed imminent upset, an ailing that couldn't be fixed. I was infuriated with how little I was capable of, and hot tears of frustration were streaming down my face. Spencer would pay.

Even if it killed me.

He would pay.

He would never live this down.

"Embry, I-I... I..." I said to myself more than to him, smoothing the hair around his half-closed eyes.

I felt a pair of icy hands seize me, yanking me up to my feet, dragging me backwards before I could fully collect my bearings. Embry's head hit the floor without my cradling it, and I him crane his enormous head in my general direction, his equally doubly brown eyes staring at me in conviction. I felt unnerved; I had to help him. I clawed at the anonymous pair of hands holding me, desperate to help Embry, in any way possible.

Like I said, even if it killed me.

I would sacrifice myself in a heartbeat even if it meant that Embry could be spared from Spencer's murderous plans.

Correction: Embry and Ella alike.

"Embry!" I called put hoarsely, giving up on fighting when I knew I wasn't going to escape anytime soon, "Get up, baby! You can do this... Kill him. For me, for us," my voice lowered to a barely audible squeak, a huge lump in my throat forming at the thought of us. Together. A day from now, a month from now, a year from now.

That is, if we even got out of here.

All my doubts were erased when a miraculous and bewildering escape coursed before my very eyes: simultaneously, the rest of Embry's brothers crashed through the walls of their imprisonment, the cement exploding in a waterfall of rock and rubble and dust, coating the newly-transformed fur of all the evasive werewolves. They flew across the ground with uniform grace, enormous paws barely caressing the ground, playful snarls ripping through the air as they approached their follies.

Spencer had a look of astonishment on his face, and I knew that he knew he was toast.

He must've started smiling at some private joke, but for all I knew, I realized too late that he was magical in more ways than one. He flashed me one of his rakish, heartbreaking smiles with violet eyes to complete the package; my heart skittered in response, more in fright than excitement. Before I knew it - before anybody could even utter another threat, take another breath - Spencer seemed to dissolve into the stone, everything that he consisted of dissipating into grey mist that flowed along the floor, and then evaporated into nothing.

My jaw hung open, along with all the other witnesses that had seen the spectacle. Spencer just disappeared, just like a fog. Who knows what could happen now, especially with this turn of events.

I just went limp in the predator's arms, not bothering with a fight anymore. Not when the boy who created this mess just vanished into thin air, not like that...

I later figured out that Alice and Bella were responsible for dragging me away from the scene. Farther and farther away from the miraculous turn around, but somewhere vastly different and almost eerie.

I was on the verge of hyperventilating.

What if I was being kidnapped again?

Taken somewhere to be further tortured? Maybe even killed?

What if Alice and Bella weren't actually our allies, and just enemies associated with Spencer in further splitting us apart for all of eternity?

I was going hysterical, my breath coming in short, quick gasps, as I was dragged into a claustrophobic hallway that grew smaller and smaller, and the noise from the battle grew weaker and more faint.

I just had two conscious thoughts repeating in my head.

Save Embry. Do what you can.

Find Ella.

Repeat.

Dark spots swirled in my vision, crowding it entirely and blotting out the all-consuming darkness. I was enveloped into endless black.

"Bella? Alice?" I choked out, hysteria clouding my voice.

"Yes, Shenae, we're still here. Just a little ways to go..." I heard Alice's wind chime voice reassure me, strangely calming me, when I sure nothing else would.

"Where's Embry? And Ella? Oh, God, where's Ella?" My voice contained another note, that signified that I was on the verge on tears.

"Just close your eyes, Shenae. We'll carry you the rest of the way," Bella concluded. I felt them pause, and hoist me into the air until I felt only one pair of arms encircling my shoulders and the underside of my knees.

My head lolled on a razor-sharp collarbone, my limp body resembling a rag doll's.

What felt like an eternity later, Alice scrunched down through a doorway, I assumed, and crisp, woodsy night air hit my face and wafted through my hair and clothes. I inhaled deeply, and with that action my eyes flew open.

Alice set me down on my feet. I brushed myself off gingerly, but the effort was wasted because I sank to my hands and knees in the lush grass anyways.

"Where are we?" I asked, loving the feel of grass again, as opposed to the unforgiving stone of that prison.

"A meadow, around the middle of the forest surrounding Forks," Bella answered me, crossing her arms on her chest. "It took surprisingly long to find the second escape here, even for us."

"Really? I figured there would only be... The one where-"

And my head thumped onto the ground, the night encasing my soul into a deep, unconscious slumber.


End file.
